Ichirin No Hana
by Arashikaze074
Summary: Sometime during the arrancar arc time line, a young woman finds herself thrown into a land of confusion where she must find a way to survive against it's inhabitants. Taken under the wing of Gin Ichimaru, she begins her adventure, but at what price?
1. Lone Flower Blooming in an Empty Desert

_**~Legal Stuff~**_

Disclaimer: Like every other Bleach fanfict writer, I don't own the rights to Bleach nor any Bleach characters. That belongs to Tite Kubo and those people who have legally licensed Bleach such as Viz Media. The story plot and the character "Yuri" are wholly created from my own vivid imagination, so of course, they are copywrited to me.

Though I have written other short stories, this is my first venture into Bleach fan-fiction. I am currently working on my own little manga called "Soul Ties" and the idea for this story struck me as I was thinking of what to put into that plot. So I kinda created a crossover story with some of my fave Bleach characters and those of my own creation. I hope everyone out there who reads this work enjoys it. Comment/reviews will be much appreciated. Thanx! ^-^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lone Flower Blooming in an Empty Desert **

Gin entered the lounge room looking for Yuri. He spotted her sitting in a quiet corner looking out a window at the vast white desert sands. Yuri, sensing his reiatsu, turned and looked at him looking at her through his slitted eyes.

"Come with me Yuri-chan" he said gesturing with a finger, his ever present grin spread wide across his face.

Yuri continued to look at him with her innocent eyes full of wonder, then got up and approached him slowly. He waited patiently, grinning at her the whole time and Yuri stared at him in awe. She couldn't help feeling weak-kneed whenever she was around Gin. He was the single most fascinating man she'd ever met.

"I wonder what Ichimaru-sama wants with me?" she thought to herself.

"Aizen-dono wishes to speak with you" Gin said as though he had read her thoughts, "Follow me."

Yuri followed in silence behind Gin. As they passed through the white halls of Las Noches, many of the lower ranking arrancar cowered and shied away from Gin as he passed, but glared and hissed under their breath at Yuri. They hated her and she knew it, especially after she'd killed one of their own earlier that morning. But Yuri didn't care. Let them hate her! She could now hold her own against them and she would not belittle herself by showing fear to any of them. She held her head high as she passed them by and glared at them fiercely as they attempted to intimidate her. Gin smiled secretly as he watched out of the corners of his eyes.

Perhaps that was why Aizen wanted to see her. Perhaps he wanted to punish her for killing one of his followers? Yuri pushed the thought out of her mind. That couldn't be it. Aizen wasn't the type of person to care about such losses in his army. The arrancar she killed was only a fracción, a mere pawn. No, that couldn't be the reason for his wanting to see her.

Gin and Yuri rounded a corner and came upon a set of large double doors. Gin stopped in front of them then opened one and gestured for Yuri to enter. She stepped into the humongous room beyond the doors with a lively step. She looked around and saw no one then looked back at Gin questioningly. Gin stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him quietly, then turned to Yuri.

"Aizen-dono will be here shortly."

Gin strolled over to Yuri and stood before her looking down into her innocent eyes. She stood there peering back up at his face and wondered what he looked like with his eyes opened fully. Gin grinned wider. Yuri was lost in her thoughts about Gin and didn't notice at first that he was speaking to her.

"…with you."

"Huh? Wha?"

Yuri shook herself out of her woolgathering and concentrated on what Gin was telling her. He tilted his head to the side and began speaking again.

"I said that Aizen-dono is quite pleased with you."

Yuri immediately cast her eyes downward at the compliment. It was good that she did something to please Aizen, but that also meant that he was going to expect something from her as well. She didn't like the thought and a shiver went down her spine. Aizen was strong and powerful. His presence was felt everywhere here and when the arrancar spoke of him, it was always with the deepest respect. And when Yuri first arrived in Hueco Mundo, it was Aizen and Gin who she met first.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Though they were quite kind to her upon her sudden and unexpected arrival, if you could call it kindness, Aizen frightened her whereas Gin hadn't. Aizen inspected her with the curiosity of a cold, hard scientist looking at a specimen under a microscope, where Gin had gently spoken to her and calmed her fears. After being in Las Noches for several weeks, she had learned that they were both dangerous in their own rights but Gin's mysterious presence and personality kept her enthralled by him and she had been under his spell ever since.

She learned quickly to keep quiet and obey orders after her first encounter within Hueco Mundo. In her confused and disoriented state, she had made the mistake of lashing out at Aizen and was at once assaulted by several números. Though she fought valiantly against them, she proved to be no match for their combined strength. Aizen merely laughed at her efforts and then bid them to do as they wished with her, but it was Gin who had seen something special about her and stopped the rowdy crowd from killing her and eating her soul.

It was Gin who protected her and took her under his wing, showing her how things worked in Las Noches. And it was Gin who had helped awakened the sleeping power that laid dormant within her. Yuri was grateful for that. She was trapped in a strange and dangerous place. She knew no one and was therefore on her own. With her newly discovered abilities, she at least had a chance at surviving in this place. But she wondered at what price? She soon would know as Aizen took a deep interest in her after she had manifested her first ability.

It happened one afternoon while she was following Gin and Tousen like a lost little puppy. She was trying to absorb all the information she could about her new surroundings so as to try and adapt. She was left to sit outside the conference room while Aizen and his espada conducted a meeting. While she was sitting there looking about, some fracción happened upon her and decided to try and terrorize the newcomer. She tried to ignore them at first, but when one of them laid their hands on her she snapped. In a burst of intense anger, she had released a tremendous amount of reiatsu like that she had been sensing from Gin. It blew the fracción back away from her causing them to crash into the nearby walls. Immediately Gin and Tousen burst from the conference room to see what was going on while Aizen calmly strolled up behind them smiling enigmatically at Yuri.

Gin approached Yuri with his ever present grin. Her reiatsu was growing and becoming dangerous. Yuri was confused and tried desperately to control it, but it was no use. She had no clue as to what she was supposed to do. Then she heard his voice. It was soft and soothing like fine silk. She turned to him, her eyes full of despair, and tried to speak. But her voice wouldn't sound, so she simply held out her arms in an attempt to communicate that she needed help. Gin stepped closer to her, his reiatsu overshadowing her own. He spoke to her again in that smooth, soothing tone and all at once she felt herself calm. Her reiatsu began to dissipate and then she felt herself slip into blessed unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was falling into Gin's arms and looking up at that grin, then all was dark and silent.

After that, Yuri began training with Gin and Tousen. They taught her how to call forth her reiatsu and to control it. Soon she had perfect control over her ability and then new ones began to surface one by one. Aizen began to show more interest in her. Every now and then he would come to watch her for a bit. It was usually when she was in training and when she was through he would come to her and praise her hard work. Yuri tried her hardest not to tremble in front of him or show any fear whatsoever. But she knew that he knew he was intimidating her to her core. He seemed to derive pleasure out of it at times. But still, she was determined to defy his inept ability to instill disquiet into her soul. That too seemed to please him. She shuddered inwardly every time he gazed at her with those piercing eyes of his. She had caught wind before of rumors that he had plans for her and that's when she truly began to fear him. For she knew in the moment that those words she heard had sunk in the implications it had meant. She would never again be allowed to leave this place and go home. In a sense it had disheartened her, but later she came to realize it wouldn't be so bad if she would be allowed to remain by Gin's side. After all, what did she care for Aizen's enemies? She didn't know them and as long as she didn't, she could care less to. As long as she could remain with her "Ichimaru-sama", she would remain obedient and comply with Aizen's wishes.

But to Yuri's dismay, her newfound power caused her grief among the residents of Las Noches. The arrancar hated her for it and looked down upon her for having Aizen's favor. They tormented her whenever they could sneak the chance and when one particularly jealous fracción took it upon himself to try and kill her, she had manifested and new, never-seen-before ability. It was with that ability, she had seen to it that the fracción was completely obliterated from existence. And that particular incident is what brought her now to this room, Aizen's room.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Gin gently lifted Yuri's chin with two fingers and forced her to once again looked upon his face.

"What's the matter my little nezumi?" Gin cooed as he looked into Yuri's eyes, "Why are you looking away? Are you not happy that Aizen-dono has summoned you?"

"Iie. Betsu ni kudasai, Ichimaru-sama." Yuri replied as she focused on the lock of hair that fell in the center of Gin's forehead, "It's nothing of concern really."

"Sou desu ne?"

"Hai, sou desu yo."

Yuri could barely stand it. Gin rarely came this close to her except during their training sessions, and even then he never touched her so intimately. She felt herself becoming weak-kneed again. If he didn't stop, she was going to faint. But that wouldn't exactly be a bad thing. If she did, then it would mean that he would catch her and she would once again be held in those strong arms of his. Yuri quickly thrust this thought out of her head. It was impossible. She couldn't be thinking such things. Not here, not now. Not with Aizen on his way in at any moment to speak with her. If he saw her swooning over his right hand man, then he would think her a silly, weak woman and she just couldn't have that. If Aizen thought she was weak and of no use to him then he would take her away from Gin. No, she just couldn't show any signs of weakness in front of Aizen nor Gin.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Gin began to chuckle as he watched Yuri. She was fidgeting and flustered. He knew that she was thinking of him again. But this was a good thing. He liked Yuri a lot. She was different from a lot of the women he'd ever met and she reminded him a bit of Rangiku. Not physically of course, but a bit of Yuri's personality was reminiscent of Matsumoto's and he missed his dear friend. He slipped his fingers through Yuri's hair and his grin widened as she became still and her eyes widen ever so slightly. It was time, he needed to try and prepare her for what was to come. As much as he wanted to keep Yuri all to himself, Aizen had other things in mind and he had no choice but to share her with him. In the least, Aizen would allow him that privilege.

He moved close to Yuri. He could smell the sweet, flowery scent of her now that so reflected her name. The aroma filled his nostrils as he inhaled. She was like a breath of fresh air in the arid staleness that was Hueco Mundo. How he missed those small details of the Seireitei. When he had departed the place of his birth forevermore, he thought he'd never be able to enjoy such scents again. But when Yuri had come tumbling out of the sky that fateful day, she had brought some pieces of his past down with her and he was once again able to enjoy something of a sweet memory of days long past.

Yuri stared at him completely paralyzed by his actions. He could feel the nervousness she was feeling as her reiatsu began to vibrate and reflect her inner emotions. Though outwardly, she was keeping her composure fairly intact. Gin moved closer to her and it was then that her well kept composure began to break down. He smiled inwardly. Maybe this would be easier than he'd anticipated. He knew he'd be able to calm her enough to endure Aizen's little surprise for her but maybe, just maybe, he could woo her enough to make her completely submit to him. He moved yet closer still to Yuri and placed his left hand on her shoulder then brushed her cheek with his right and traced the curves of her face with his thumb.

"Ichimaru-sama!?!"

"Relax my little nezumi. All is well."

"But-But…What are you doing?"

"Shhhh…Now, now. Nezumi are supposed to be quiet creatures ne? "

"But…But…But…"

Gin circled behind Yuri and gently slipped his arms around her waist. As he did, Yuri felt as though all of the air was being sucked out of the room. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he nuzzled her neck. Her pulse quicken as she took a sharp intake of breath and let it back out again raggedly. He began to slide a hand over her belly and up her torso, stopping just under her breasts. She had been dreaming of this moment practically since the very moment she laid eyes on Gin, but something seemed all wrong about this. Why here? Why now? Yuri's head began to spin and she felt drunk with desire. She wanted Gin to take her right there, but something in the back of her head kept tugging at her senses, begging her to snap out of it. It was then she heard a familiar voice. She gasped and flinched from fright and Gin protectively tightened his grip on Yuri. She would have bolted through the door if not for the fact that Gin was still holding her firmly in his arms.

"Yare, yare Gin… You just couldn't wait to start without me, could you?" Aizen said walking into the room as he looked at the two with his piercing eyes. "Yuri-chan. How very pleasant it is to be graced with your presence."

Aizen moved over in front of Yuri and looked down at her smiling his usual enigmatic smile. He brushed her face lightly with a hand then held her face still for a moment. She looked back at him intending to rebel against his ever-present will, but faltered immediately when she looked into his eyes. He wasn't just looking at her, he was staring….and hungrily.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_~Author's Note~_**

For those of you who don't know any Japanese, I'll give you the translations here so you can better understand what I've written.

First off a review of honorifics. Honorifics are word paticles attached to the end of names which denote a particular level of repect. There are quite a few in the Japanese language, but I'll only put the ones I've used plus a few common ones you've might have heard but didn't really get.

1. -san - This is the most common heard in everyday Japan. It basically means Mr., Mrs. or Miss and denotes a polite way to address someone.

2. -sama - This is an honoific used to denote a great respect for a person. It is usually used for elders (Such as parents or grandparents) or people of great importance.

3. -dono - This honorific is higher than -sama and denotes the utmost respect. It basically translates to "lord".

4. -kun - This honorific was originally used with boys and youger men to express familiarity and endearment, though now it is common for girls to use it as well. It is an impolite way to address someone and is only used in situations where one is very familiar with the person to whom they are speaking to.

5. -chan - This honorific is also an impolite way to address someone and is an endearment used mostly towards girls though it can also be used to address young children, pets and sometimes even lovers.

O.k., now for a few basic translations for the words/phrases that I used in the story thus far...

1. Nezumi - Mouse (Can also be translated as "rat", but in this case I'm using it to denote "mouse")

2. Iie - No

3. Betsu ni kudasai - This is a generalized phrase and can be translated a couple of different ways. Here, I'm using it to mean "Please forget it."

4. Sou desu ne? - Is that so? (Another somewhat generalized phrase. it can also mean "Is that right?" The translation I gave is it's literal form.)

5. Hai - Yes

6. Sou desu yo. - It's so. (Also can be translated as "That's right.")

7. Ne - This is a word particle that is usually placed at the end of a sentence and can denote a couple of different things in the Japanese language. Generally when you see it it's like asking "Isn't that right?". Even though the sentence I used it in was in English, it still carries the same meaning.

8. Yare yare - This is another generalized phrase that can mean "Good grief! or What a bother!" It can also translate as "Thank goodness that's over with!" in certain instances.

9. Ichirin No Hana - This is the title I used for this tale, it literally translates to "single flower" but many people choose to translate it as "lone flower". Personally, I like literal translations so that I can better understand the meaning behind why the phrase is chosen.

10. Yuri - This is the Japanese word for "Lilly".


	2. The Fox, the Weasel and the Little Mouse

** The Fox, the Weasel and the Little Mouse **

"Ai-Aizen-dono…." Yuri stammered as she looked away hastily.

Aizen smiled while looking upon Yuri. He was still holding her face in his hand and presently let it go, stepping back a bit. Yuri inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She hated being so close to Aizen. He scared her in ways she just didn't comprehend and he seemed to know it. He had always kept a distance from her and she had always wondered why. But now that she was forced to look him in his eyes so directly, so closely, she now saw why he had been keeping that distance. He had been waiting…

"Is something wrong Yuri-chan?"

"Iie Aizen-dono."

"Then why do you look away from me? I'm quite happy with the way you've progressed since you've been here with us. I've summoned you here today to give you a gift for all your efforts"

"Gift?"

Yuri looked up at Aizen with curiosity in her eyes. Maybe she had read him wrong. Maybe she was just overreacting to Gin's earlier intimacy with her… She began to relax when she suddenly realized that Gin was still holding her. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw he was grinning from ear to ear like an elf. She reached up and put her hands over his intending to remove them, but Gin didn't budge. Instead, he stayed still as a statue wearing that elfin grin. Yuri instinctively looked back towards Aizen, who was gazing at her lazily and she became frightened again. Aizen moved toward her in one quick, decisive motion.

"Hai. A gift."

"Wh-What kind of gift Aizen-dono?"

Aizen was no longer smiling. He spread his hands apart in a widening arc and said smirking, "Why I wish to give you my love!"

"_Wh-What!!?"_

"You heard me. I wish to give you my love and to show you just how happy you've made me in these recent days."

Yuri could scarcely believe what she was hearing. She knew something was terribly wrong after Gin's initial behavior, but she never dreamed that Aizen would be capable of doing this to her. Sure he was power hungry and emotionless, but this…. This was incomprehensible! She began to shake her head horrified. Aizen merely broadened his smirk into an evil grin and moved close enough to Yuri so as to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong kirei na hana? You don't want me to give you my love? You want to refuse my gift and insult my kindness?"

Aizen backed away again and watched Yuri's reaction. Clearly she was frightened of him and he wasn't sure just how much of a problem Yuri would cause him tonight. It would be a real pain if she manifested a new ability while he was trying to break in his new toy. After all, he didn't want her to overexert herself and be too tired for him to properly have some fun. He chuckled at the thought then began to visualize just how much fun he was going to have. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman other than one of the many arrancar females that roamed the halls of Las Noches. They were adequate but they could only satisfy him for so long before they became boring. Aizen wanted a real woman. One that would be able to satisfy his voracious appetite. One that would not only do what he wanted, but would take her own initiative in what she would do to please him. One that would be able to defy his will ever so slightly and arouse his excitement. He saw that in Yuri since the very first day she arrived in Hueco Mundo.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

It had surprised everyone when a garganta opened up high above them and a lone body tumbled out of it and fell to the ground. Aizen didn't think anything of it at the time, especially when she tried fighting a multitude of números and failed miserably. He remembered laughing at her and waving her off, allowing the números to do as they wished with her. It wasn't until Gin had stopped them from doing so that he had taken a closer look at Yuri. In that moment, Aizen had felt a spark emanating from inside her that showed him she was more than what she appeared to be. He saw her will struggling to dominate and the rebellious spirit that dwelled deep within her anima. Yes, she was definitely more than she appeared to be but evidently didn't know it. He took a particular interest and from that day on he secretly watched over her, keeping a discreet distance, to see what would become of her. He watched and waited…

He was amazed at the rapid speed she seemed to be able to assimilate into her new surroundings. Then all at once she began to manifest shinigami abilities along with some powers that had never been seen before. This piqued Aizen's interest even more because this girl had claimed to come from the human realm and not that of the Seireitei. There was nothing in her words to contradict her story either. She showed no indication of lies or deceit, so she obviously believed what she was saying. Aizen became both intrigued and impressed with Yuri. Not only had she learned that he was the supreme ruler of Hueco Mundo and followed her orders obediently, but she had successfully learned to defend herself and was now capable of fending for herself among most the denizens here. It was at that time he saw that Yuri had much potential as a tool to help him in attaining his ultimate goal. She was possibly the one thing he would need to tip the balance of power in the war against the shinigami in his favor and to get that all too elusive key to the dimension the shinigami king resided in. Aizen decided he would use Yuri and her abilities to do just that.

Then after she displayed the her newest ability that morning, Aizen became excited by Yuri. She had awakened a passion within him that had laid dormant for so long and it was then he began seeing her as the woman who could possibly be the one to satisfy his lusts to the fullest. Yes, with that defiant spirit and her growing strength he wouldn't have to hold back anything with her. As Aizen sorted through a flurry of thoughts he began to feel more and more aroused.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Aizen snapped out of his reverie and once again held Yuri's face in his hand. She began to struggle in Gin's grip and he quickly locked her left arm in place with his, which was still wrapped around in front of her. He then grabbed her right wrist with his free hand. She then struggled even more as Aizen pulled close to her and bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. Yuri resisted and when he went to deepen the kiss she bit him on his lower lip drawing blood. Aizen immediately pulled back holding a hand to where she bit him and hissed. In a split second he slapped her full force across her cheek, jerking her head violently to one side. Yuri then went still, dazed. Aizen wiped the blood off his bleeding lip and smeared it across Yuri's lips breathing hard.

"Looks like this kirei na hana has a few thorns. I guess I'll just have to pluck them off before I touch it again, ne Gin?"

Gin remained silent and grinned his usual grin at Aizen. Aizen then grinned at Yuri and proceeded to rip open her haori and kosode, exposing her breasts. Gin began to frown, unnoticed by Aizen, and whispered gently into her ear "Don't fight him little nezumi, you're just making it worse for yourself. Just… let it happen."

Yuri barely heard Gin's words. Her head was hurting and her cheek burned where Aizen had struck her. It was now blooming into a cherry-red color as her head hung there limply. She began to come around and opened her eyes. Looking down, she saw Aizen removing her obi and once again she began to struggle. Immediately Gin tightened his grip on her. He couldn't afford to let her strike at Aizen again. If she managed to piss him off then he just might kill her, whether she had power he could use or not. Yuri struggled harder while Aizen slipped off her hakama. Now she was there fully naked and writhing like a serpent. Aizen looked at her nonchalantly then reached out and grabbed her face, holding it still.

"Now then, let's try that again and this time behave yourself or I'll have to really punish you, ne?"

"_GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!!!" _Yuri spat out through her gritted teeth.

Aizen smirked and said, "I'm a god kirei na hana, why would I want to go to hell when I live in this beautiful heaven?"

Yuri looked at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving, then put all her strength into breaking free from Gin's grip to attack him. She had almost succeeded too, but Gin has suspected she would try to get to Aizen after that comment so he was prepared for her. Aizen gazed at her languidly from an arm's length away. He removed his haori and kosode then tossed them aside lazily.

Yuri was putting up a good fight with Gin trying desperately to break free of him, but she was no match for his strength. And though she didn't realize it, he was slowly backing her up with him. He reached a stone table at the back of the room and stopped, leaning on it. As he did, Aizen followed slowly grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Do it now Gin," Aizen said while he untied his obi.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Gin obeyed and slid himself further back on the table lifting Yuri up off the floor and onto his lap. She squirmed in his arms and he began to feel badly for her. He wished Aizen hadn't looked at her this way, but knew it would've been inevitable considering that Yuri was the closest thing to a shinigami female Aizen had seen since they all defected from the Soul Society. Aizen, like Gin, was a man and men had particular needs that they needed to be fulfilled no matter who they were. Sex was part of those needs and Gin had known for a long time now that Aizen tried to satisfy those needs with the arrancar women here in Hueco Mundo. He also knew that they could never truly please Aizen no matter what they did or how hard they tried. It was impossible for the simple fact that they followed Aizen and his law either out of fear or blind devotion. And though Aizen could care less if they feared him or not, it was absolutely abhorrent to him when one would follow him out of blind devotion. It was why he never recruited Momo Hinamori. It was also why he despised her. But Yuri was different in that regard. She followed Aizen because she knew she had to to survive here. She did it because she took a special liking to Gin and wanted to please him. She did it out of her own will, her own choosing, and that is what now attracted Aizen to her.

Yes, that trait alone made Yuri desirable. Gin knew it and so did Aizen; and it was that knowledge that kept Gin from getting any closer than he did to Yuri in all the time she had spent in Hueco Mundo. Gin had wanted Yuri. He wanted her all to himself, but he knew that once Aizen had set his eyes on her that he would never allow it. He had hoped that maybe Aizen's inflated ego would make him grow weary of Yuri quickly, but with that fiery spirit of hers he seriously doubted it. It saddened Gin, but he would never show it. Instead, he decided to help Yuri through this. He knew that she was strong enough to survive Aizen's insatiable appetite, but he had hoped that Aizen wouldn't break her down enough to destroy her spirit. If she could endure his crushing will to dominate her, then Gin would be able to help her pick up the pieces later so she could heal.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Aizen approached Yuri and began kissing her once again. She still resisted him, but didn't try to bite him this time. That was a good thing at this point in time. She had really irritated him earlier by interrupting his pleasure. He wanted her and he wanted her now. But at the same time she excited him by causing him to bleed and Aizen couldn't help smiling to himself. She was the perfect plaything. But now it was time to get serious. He could hardly contain himself anymore.

Aizen reached up and loosen Yuri's hair which was pinned in an upswept fashion. She tried to pull her head back away from him, but he gripped the back of it tightly by the hair and deepened his kiss. She immediately tensed up and Aizen released her hair, moving his hands down her neck and to her shoulders. She shivered at his touch and he broke his kiss moving his head to the side of her neck, brushing his lips lightly along it's length. He then pulled her closer to him, brushing his chest against hers. Her nipples hardened and she took a sharp intake of breath. He was causing her to become aroused and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Yuri strained against Gin's grip as Aizen worked on her and he simply held her tightly, remaining silent. He could feel the tenseness emanating from her reiatsu. Her body resisting, yet slowly giving in to Aizen's will. He began to wish how it could be he who was the one to be touching her so now. But it was Aizen's turn with Yuri and he knew that if he dared to intrude upon his shining moment, not only he would suffer consequences, but Yuri would suffer as well. So he remained silent, waiting patiently. Gin now moved the arm that was wrapped around in front of Yuri away and grabbed a hold of her free wrist to allow Aizen better access to her chest, to which he nodded approvingly.

Aizen continued to cover Yuri in soft kisses. He slid his hands over her shoulders and around to the front where he then surrounded both her breasts and promptly began to slowly rub her protruding nipples with the pads of his thumbs. His hands squeezed and rotated and it was almost more than Yuri could bear. Aizen smiled slyly as he lowered his head and continued his downward excursion, exploring Yuri's body with his mouth and tongue.

He continued on until his lips were locked around one of her rosy peaks, his tongue now skirting the perimeter of it's swollen tip. His hand still stroked it's twin, in which he could feel her quickening heartbeat. Yuri let out a sigh and her breathing became labored. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sensations she was feeling, but to no avail. No matter what she would try, there was no stopping what was about to happen to her. Her body refused to obey her will and proved so by defiantly arching, thrusting the tip further into his mouth.

Aizen accepted it and promptly began to suckle, sending Yuri's body into spasms of pure pleasure. He then slid his free hand over her belly and down to the downy curls between her legs. Yuri reflexively clenched her thighs together and Aizen reluctantly withdrew from her to part them. He slipped a finger partially into her moist folds and Yuri threw her head to the side, letting out a whimper.

Gin seized the opportunity to join in. "Calm down little nezumi. No one's going to hurt you here." he whispered while he released her wrists and gently slid his right hand under breast, cupping it, and his left up around the side of her head, sinking his long fingers deep into her now loose tresses and guiding her face toward his. He brushed her lips with his then covered her mouth, kissing her passionately.

Yuri opened her eyes a moment in confusion. She had forgotten Gin was still there behind her and when she felt his lips pressing against hers, she instinctively resisted. But now that she realized it was his mouth on hers, her resistance melted away and her teeth parted to allow his tongue entry into her mouth. As their tongues caressed each other the last of her resolve dissipated into nothingness and she was now at the mercy of the two men she was sandwiched between. Her muscles relaxed and Aizen looked up at her thoroughly pleased.

He thrust a second finger into the depths of Yuri's slippery hollow and probed with deepening strokes. Yuri felt herself tighten around his fingers as her navel exploded into a chain of ever increasing spasms. She sunk deep into oblivion as her body was being ravaged, but she no longer cared. Her will was conquered and she could no longer hold back. She knew there would be repercussions in the end, but for now all she wanted was to be lost in the blissful serendipity she was feeling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**~Author's Note~**_

Just a few more translations for you. ^-^

1. Kirei na - Beautiful

2. Hana - Flower

3. Haori - This is a long 3/4 length jacket. In Bleach, it is usually what they refer to as the captain's jackets of the Gotei 13, though some arrancar also have what could be called haori too.

4. Kosode - This is the garment worn under a haori or hitoe. (These would be the captain's jacket or black top you'd see the shinigami wearing.) It's usually white in color, but can also be red sometimes.

5. Hakama - These are the flared pants you see worn by the shinigami and arrancar.

6. Obi - This is the belt or sash that ties together the shinigami/arrancar outfits.


	3. The Fox's Den

** The Fox's Den **

Yuri was in complete submission now and Aizen could no longer suppress his joy at the turn of events. He continued to work on her from below as Gin worked her from above. Yuri was lost in a world to which she'd never been. Her arousal surged through her like a tsunami; an electrical current that made the ends of her nerves tingle with each touch of their gentle caresses. She clutched at Gin's haori with one hand as waves of intense pleasure wracked her body. It was as if someone had opened a floodgate and all of her inner passion came raging through.

Gin, like Aizen, was now fully aroused and Yuri could feel the flesh of his manhood engorging beneath her. She wanted him more than anything now and she didn't care if she had to go through Aizen to get to him. If that was the price to be paid for having a moment with the man she loved then so be it. She would gladly pay.

Aizen gently withdrew his fingers from Yuri and stood up looking at Gin, who was now kissing her neck. Gin glanced at him and nodded and Aizen scooped Yuri up in his arms like a small child. Yuri, still in the throes of her own pleasure, wrapped her arms and legs around him breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Gin had stood up and opened a garganta in which he and Aizen, still carrying Yuri, began to step into.

Moments later the garganta opens up on the side of their destination and they all exited with the garganta closing rapidly behind them. Aizen carried Yuri to a nearby bed and gently laid her down on it. He then began to finish removing his hakama while Yuri lay there staring up at him admiring his lean, muscular build with eyes that were no longer innocent. She secretly hated him for what he was doing to her, but because she had lost all her senses, she didn't show any signs but that of her incredible thirst for more pleasure.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Aizen smirked at her as he moved to position himself above her for entry into her passion-moistened depths. She watched him with eyes that reminded him of a hungry animal sizing up it's prey and in a instant of total unexpectedness, she pounced on him, throwing him off balance. He tumbled onto his back while Yuri hovered just above him. "Not yet…," She said in between ragged breaths. Aizen looked into her animal eyes and smiled as he repositioned himself into a repose. "This is getting so much better than I'd ever imagined it would," he thought as he indulged Yuri's sudden initiative.

She then began to kiss him passionately, moving down from his lips to his neck to his chest. Aizen let out a groan of excited pleasure as he felt her infinite softness gliding effortlessly over his hard, steel body. Her hands roamed over his skin groping and touching him intimately while her mouth explore every inch of him, steadily moving lower and lower to his bulging erection. She wrapped her petite but capable hand around him firmly and stroked.

Aizen saw stars and let out his held breath in one long, uneven hiss. Yuri moved slowly at first, feeling the contours and texture of his virile manhood, then increased her speed into a primal rhythm. Her thumb grazed his throbbing tip as she looked up at him seductively, spreading a drop of his arousal and threatening to cause more. He wanted desperately to tell her to stop, but he was paralyzed with ecstasy. She was too good and he just couldn't stop himself any longer. He jerked and thrust then began spilling himself into her hand. Yuri gripped him tightly for a moment, effectively stopping him from fully climaxing, then slowly relaxed the muscles in her hand before moving it to the base of his shaft. She smiled up at him devilishly before lowering her head and licking up his salty essence.

Yuri didn't miss a beat. She worked her tongue along his engorged flesh, licking up every drop of what he'd released, relishing it. He felt her warm mouth on him and his heart went wild. As she slipped the whole of his well endowed masculinity into her mouth, he tried to choke out a curse but his mouth just wasn't working. Yuri sent Aizen into new heights of ecstasy. It was the first time any woman had ever robbed him of his words and made him completely speechless. He gasped under her tender ministrations and sank deep into a paradise he'd never been.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Meanwhile, Gin crept up behind Yuri and began to caress her softly. He ran his long fingers along the length of her spine then down around her sensual hips as he admired her slender figure. He watched as her head dipped and rose in front of him and his grin grew into a smile. Yuri felt his touch, which made her tremble with excitement. She backup ever so slightly then parted her legs, exposing the petals of her damp womanhood invitingly. Gin didn't hesitate. In one long, slow plunge, he embedded himself into the depths of her womanly desires. Yuri raised her head and gasped as her navel exploded in a multitude of wildly burning waves of intense pleasure, then returned to pleasuring Aizen.

Gin grasped her hips firmly and began to delve deep between the stretching walls of Yuri's body. Though it seemed impossible, he burrowed even deeper with each rhythmic thrust. His blood roared through his veins like a raging wildfire that burned and stung along the way. He felt her supple contractions against his fullness and moaned in supreme satisfaction. It felt incredible to him, giving him an adrenaline rush, like the first time he took down an opponent with Shinsou.

Yuri gave another joyful gasp and Gin increased his pace with full length penetrations. Yuri was now on the far side of paradise floating along its heights. Gin continued on until he could no longer resist his increasing passion. With a final thrust, he surrendered to the throbbing heat within and released his seed then withdrew himself from Yuri, plopping himself at the head of the bed to recover.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Aizen watched Yuri's reactions to Gin with great delight. She was knelt before him capitulated by the pleasure between the two and Aizen could barely contained his joy. Not only had she proven to be the one who could satisfy his own lusts, but she was successfully satisfying Gin at the same time. Yuri was truly more than Aizen could've ever dreamed she'd be.

And though it had irritated him that Gin was the first to enter the inner depths of Yuri's soft core, he couldn't really complain seeing as how she had been keeping him captivated with her skillful hands and mouth. He waited patiently for Gin to finish then while she was cupping and licking him, he could hold himself back no longer. He sat up, grabbing Yuri, and roughly pulled her up his body.

Yuri let out a yelp as she was being drug upright. She hadn't expected Aizen's sudden position change nor his rough handling of her. But he didn't hurt her, as she was fearing, and simply sat her back down on his lap. She frowned and cast her eyes down. Aizen smiled and cupped her face. "None of that now kirei na hana…," he said as he breathed her sweet scent in. "All is well. You've done nothing to displease me."

"On the contrary, I'm very pleased…," he whispered as he began kissing her.

Yuri instinctive stiffened, but forced herself to relax and become pliant again. Aizen ignored her reaction and wrapped his arms around her sliding his hands across her smooth skin, exploring. He bent his head down and Yuri sighed heavily as his lips grazed her breasts. She was feeling drained already, but she knew she couldn't deny Aizen now. She concentrated on how he was making her inner passion rise again and slid her arms around his neck plunging her fingers deep into his hair, needing something to cling to.

He suckled her nipples making them wet, stiff and sensitive. As his mouth touched her intimately, she became so swollen she felt as if she was going to explode. Her breaths began coming in shallow pants as she fought for more oxygen.

"Give me all of you kirei na hana," he coaxed with a low voice. "I want all of what you are." He then grazed her with his tenderly persistent tongue, kissed her with his ruthlessly pleasure-giving mouth. Yuri arched her back as he cradled her in his arms and gently laid her down on the bed.

She untangled her fingers from his hair and moved them down his neck to his shoulders, caressing them. She then reached up under his arms and embraced him, pulling him closer. He kissed her ears, then her throat and lastly, he impressed a hungry, passionate kiss on her petal-soft, receptive lips. Yuri was lost again in the throes of pleasure. She began to dig her nails into Aizen's flesh as they scraped along his back.

Immediately he gathered her wrists into one strong hand and pinned them above her head. He wanted to drink Yuri in slowly and relish her. He wouldn't allow her to make him excited too quickly this time. This time he would take his time and savor his moment.

Aizen gazed deeply into Yuri's eyes, searching them. She gazed back at him defiantly, breathing hard. Yes, this is exactly what he wanted. His will had won and she belonged to him now. Aizen smiled down at Yuri, brushing a stray hair from her eyes with his free hand, then traced the curves of her lovely face. Yes, she belonged to him and she knew it. Victory was his and now he would claim his prize.

He settled himself heavily within the cradle of her thighs and entered her. Instinct kicked in and she brought her knees up to accommodate him then wrapped her legs behind him. Yuri shuddered with a sense of intense indulgence and raised her hips slightly, further driving his swollen manhood within her folds. He thrust into her and she cried out, lost in her own inner passion. He smiled all the more and began to slowly plunge himself deeper into her glistening moistness.

Aizen continued pumping his pulsating member, deepening his penetration. Yuri began to writhe and heave, flesh against flesh, grinding herself into him. Rapture welled up within Aizen like a geyser ready to burst. He lost all sense of time and place. He steadily increased his pace as they bucked and collided and each thrust brought a corresponding reply as sensual waves of ecstasy seized them both. Aizen was reaching his limit with Yuri gyrating against him, her exquisite moans, her legs pulling him in ever deeper. With a final thrust, he exploded insider her, once again spilling his seed. He withdrew and lay on his back, his chest heaving in uneven breaths. Yuri curled up on her side, thoroughly exhausted, and closed her eyes.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Gin watched the two with mild curiosity. He was impressed with the way Yuri was able to keep up her façade. Though she had acquiesced to Aizen's incessant will, it was clear to him that her body hadn't. No matter how much Aizen may want her, she didn't want him and never would. She was making love to Aizen, but it was Gin see was seeing in her mind. He chuckled to himself as Aizen made love to her. She was doing an excellent job of appeasing his lustful appetite, but he knew deep down that she was not giving him everything she had to offer. Yes, she was saving that for him.

Gin got up slowly and made his way to Yuri's side. He lifted her up and moved her, gently laying her at the head of the bed onto a pillow then lay beside her. He put an arm behind his head and closed his eyes, resting contented. Aizen lay where he was for sometime then lifted himself up off the bed with a grunt. He dressed then moved near Yuri gazing at her with a pleased expression.

She lay there on her side facing away from him taking in deep, rhythmic breaths. Though Aizen craved more of her, clearly she was spent and he didn't want to disturb her sleep. She'd done enough to keep him happy for at least this night and he was looking forward to their next encounter. He smiled at her then looked at Gin. "I've some things to attend to. Come see me later." he said as he opened a garganta.

"Hai, Aizen-taichou."

Aizen stepped into the garganta then disappeared into its mysterious depths. Gin turned on his side and peered at Yuri. She lay there still, breathing slow and steady. He reached out and lightly traced the curves of her contours. He pulled himself up close behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, then nuzzled her neck. "He's gone little nezumi. You can open your eyes now." he whispered.

"I know." she replied as she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Come with me," he cooed. Yuri got up and looked at Gin, who had his hand extended towards her. She placed hers in his and he lead her off towards a door at the far end of the room. He opened the door, flicking on the light, and Yuri saw it was the bathroom. He walked over to a humongous basin that was inset into the floor and then turned on the faucet. Yuri sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Gin to finish drawing the bath.

She watched him in silence as the water filled the basin and he added something to it. Though she was awake and alert, she was still exhausted. Her muscles ached and the bath was looking better and better. When the basin was filled, Gin shut off the water and came to Yuri. He helped her up from the bench and guided her over to the bath. She stepped inside and slipped down into the warm, fragrant water while Gin slid in behind her.

He gently pulled her hair back away from her face and slid his long fingers down over her shoulders. Yuri closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed and breathed in the aroma that emanated from the water. "What's in this water? It smells so nice…" she said as Gin massaged her shoulders.

"Special herbs for the bath. These ones are supposed to help you relax."

Gin stopped massaging and reached for a nearby sea sponge. He soaped it up and began washing Yuri. Yuri let him do as he willed. She was tired and was surrounded by Aizen's scent. She was grateful that Gin had brought her here. She wanted nothing more than to forget Aizen, if even for a little while.

Gin frowned behind Yuri, out of her sight. He began to secretly despised Aizen. Why did he always have to have his own way all the time? Why did he have to claim every little thing for himself? Why couldn't he at least let him have a little something of his own sometimes? After all, hadn't he been loyal to him all this time? Hadn't he helped him in everything he'd ever done? Gin's frown deepen as his thoughts swirled around his head, still he continued to work on Yuri. He was determined to wash away any trace of Aizen's foul presence.

Yuri looked over her shoulder at Gin who was presently washing her back. He was deep in thought and she began feeling badly for him but excited at the same time. It was obvious by the way he was caring for her now that he shared some of the feelings she had for him, but it was equally obvious that he was brooding over the fact that Aizen had had his way with her tonight. She suspected that Gin wasn't fond over the idea and only did what he was told to do with her tonight. She was upset with him earlier for forcing her to be with Aizen, but she saw now it was really upsetting him and her disappointment and anger quickly dissipated.

Gin looked at Yuri, who was staring at him, and grinned his usual grin. "Something wrong my little nezumi?"

" Iie Ichimaru-sama," she said quietly looking down. "Are you….alright?"

"Hai."

"This won't be the last time, ne? He'll be back for me again." Yuri said quietly turning toward him.

Gin sighed heavily and pulled Yuri close, holding her to his chest. "I'm afraid so little nezumi. Aizen-dono has taken to you."

Yuri sobbed quietly, trying to hold back her tears. "It's o.k. I won't fight him… if it means I can stay with you."

Gin wrapped his arms around Yuri and pressed his face into her damp hair. He said nothing, just holding her tightly, and silently cursed Aizen for intruding upon his chance at happiness. Yuri closed her eyes, embracing him, and lay there in silence. She felt the warmth of the herbal water, breathing in it's sweet scent, while listening to Gin's heart beat. She felt groggy and began to doze. Gin looked down at her and smiled. He brought a hand up to her face and lifted it gently.

"Come little nezumi. Let's rest while we can. Tomorrow will be a long day for us both."

"Hai Ichimaru….-sama…," She said, yawning lightly.

Gin helped Yuri out of the bath, then handed her a towel with which to dry herself. He quickly dried himself with another then guided her back to the bedroom. He didn't bother fetching either one of them a sleeping kimono. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep with Yuri by his side.

She climbed into the bed and waited for Gin to climb in beside her. When he had settled himself in, she pulled herself close and cuddled up next to him in the crux of his shoulder. He leaned over Yuri, grabbing a blanket, and covered them. He turned on his side and looked at Yuri, who was already asleep. He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Oyasumi nasai little nezumi," he whispered as he wrapped himself around her, intertwining their legs. And slowly, Gin drifted off to sleep, joining Yuri in the sweet bliss of oblivion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**~Author's Note~**_

Just another translation for you...

1. Oyasumi nasai - This is said to someone just before going to bed. It basically means "goodnight".


	4. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Yuri woke slowly the next morning. She turned and reached over, half-asleep, and felt nothing but the smooth silk sheets of the bed. She opened her eyes and squinted at the bright artificial sunlight pouring in the window then looked around the room. Gin had apparently left her be to sleep in late. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then noticed a pile of clothes left on a nightstand beside her. She picked them up then padded her way across the cold marble floor back toward the door she knew to be the bathroom.

Once there, Yuri set the clothes on the bench she had sat on the previous night the moved over to a nearby sink. As she approached she saw a fresh washcloth and some towels set out to the side and smiled. She thought of how Gin must have anticipated what she would do once she got up and prepared the things she would need ahead of time. She looked into the vanity mirror and contemplated the situation she was in. Things had now been complicated ten fold.

She turned on the faucet and began washing her face. She couldn't help feeling just a bit frightened as she thought of the events of the previous night. Aizen had now claimed her as his "plaything" and would come for her whenever he pleased. Meanwhile, Gin was forced to stand silently in the wings as he watched over her. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she didn't know what to do about any of it. What could she do? She also didn't know for how long she would be able to endure the inevitable. She desperately wanted to stay with Gin, especially since it was apparent she would never be able to leave Hueco Mundo, but she didn't want to be forced to be Aizen's lover at the same time. She wanted to leave this place, make a life for herself with Gin someplace else where they could be happy, but it was impossible.

She forced the jumble of thoughts from her mind and finished freshening up. There was no way she could sort through all this now. There was nothing that could be done at the moment. She just wasn't strong enough to escape from Aizen and Hueco Mundo on her own. Although she could now fend for herself against lower ranking arrancar, she still couldn't even think about taking on any espada. And even if she could escape from her virtual prison, where would she go and would Gin come with her? She was stuck and until she could figure a way out of her current predicament, she would stay stuck and have to endure it.

Yuri sighed and went back over to the bench to the pile of clothes Gin had left for her. She picked up a piece and unfolded it to reveal a haori that resembled Gin's. Yuri knew it wasn't his though. It was much smaller and more petite, plus it had a slightly different cut at the collar. She tried it on and found it was fitted to her exact size. She then removed it again and laid it aside, smiling. She picked up a second piece, which she was sure would be a kosode, but turned out to be a halter top. After putting it on and adjusting it, she picked up the hakama and slide into them. She tied her pale blue obi, threw on her haori once again and chuckled as she looked at herself in a full-length mirror. Her new outfit looked somewhat like a cross between Gin's and Halibel's.

Yuri couldn't help but to giggle loudly. She supposed it was Gin's way of telling the others that she belonged to him, yet he was teasing them at the same time. She turned this way and that, inspecting how she looked. She was feeling a bit self-conscious in these clothes. She was always rather conservative and never thought to wear something so revealing in public before. The V-neck of the halter plunged low, her new hakama were _very_ loose fitting and the slits in the sides showed much more skin than she probably would ever feel comfortable with. But Gin had these clothes tailored especially for her, so she supposed it wouldn't hurt for her to wear them for him. Actually, she was feeling kind of liberated in them. She thought of how her last set of clothes was rather constricting and cumbersome. These ones were roomy and showed off her curvy figure. In these, she felt kind of… free.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Yuri took one last look at herself in the mirror, primped her hair a bit then smoothed out some wrinkles in her haori and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the bed and looked at it then scanned the rest of the room. It was then it struck her that no one had come yet to clean it. She supposed Gin's room was off-limits to everyone but himself and maybe a select few like Aizen. But if that was true then that meant that it was more than likely that he actually cleaned his room himself. She frowned and then began making the bed. If Gin had to clean his room himself then she wasn't going to leave a mess behind for him to clean up after her, she would clean it herself and return it to the pristine condition it was in when she had first arrived.

She finished straightening up the room then glanced around once again. It was getting late and she needed to find her way back to the main hall so that she could meet with Tousen-sama for her daily training session. There were a couple more doors stashed away in far corners of the room that she hadn't noticed before. The room was far larger than she'd initially thought it was, so one of them must be the exit. She moved to the nearest one, which was opposite and diagonal from the bathroom door. She opened it then frowned slightly. It turned out to be a humongous walk-in closet.

Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped lightly inside then flicked on the light. She took a slightly sharp intake of breath as she looked around amazed. It was filled with row after row of clothing. She had never seen so many clothes that belonged to a single person. She slowly passed by a row of immaculately pressed haori, brushing them lightly with a hand. She closed her eyes and inhaled the air. She could smell the remnants of Gin's scent. It was somewhat heavy and musky, like that of a wild animal that roamed a forest. It calmed her mind and made her feel at ease. She felt as if he left behind his aura to cloak her, protecting her. She began to think that perhaps things wouldn't be as bad as she feared they would be. If she could continue to keep Aizen happy and Gin would be there as her guardian, then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so impossible to get out of here one day.

Yuri opened her eyes again and took one last glance around the closet before shutting out the light and exiting it. She closed the door tightly then turned toward the other door she'd spied earlier. She moved toward it quickly then opened it up to reveal another chamber. Yuri frowned again then entered the room. It appeared to be some kind of study or perhaps a library. She stepped inside and passed through the room, glancing here and there, taking note of the rich furnishings and massive book collections. She saw a single door on the opposite side of the room and immediate headed towards it. As she got close, she reached out and turned the knob, praying that this door would lead her out into a hallway.

To her dismay, Yuri stepped beyond the next threshold to find herself standing in a somewhat smaller room, which appeared to be a sitting room or parlor of some kind. She looked around once again, trying not to panic, then saw yet another door. This one was different than the others, as it was actually a set of large double doors similar to the ones which lead to Aizen's room that Gin had lead her to the night before, and she immediately began feeling relieved. Perhaps she wouldn't be too late after all and Tousen-sama would forgive her her tardiness.

She dashed through the parlor toward the double doors and flung them open. To her surprise, she was greeted on the other side by a rather small and timid-looking arrancar. The arrancar bowed low then looked up at Yuri with great respect.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasaki-sama. I am Chiyo. Ichimaru-sama has instructed me to attend to your needs."

Yuri stared at the little arrancar, blinking several times. It took her a moment before she recovered her composure from the sudden and unexpected appearance of her, apparently, new attendant. She discreetly closed the set of double doors behind her as she noticed the little arrancar trying to sneak peeks into the room, trying to view its contents. It was obvious she had never been beyond this hallway and Yuri wasn't going to allow her access she was clearly not entitled to. She then cleared her throat and spoke to the waiting arrancar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Chiyo-san. I am late for my training session with Tousen-sama. Would you kindly show me the way to the main hall from here?"

Chiyo looked up at Yuri with her eyes brimming with tears. No one in Hueco Mundo had ever treated her with such kindness or respect before. She thought for sure that this human would be no different than any of the shinigami that had ever been here that she'd met, but she was wrong. This human was different than the other beings here. This human was polite to her, called her by her proper name, noticed her… "Hai, hai! Chiyo will make a garganta for Sasaki-sama and get her there right away!"

Chiyo waved one of her tiny little arms and opened a garganta for Yuri. She stepped into it and waved excitedly for Yuri to follow. Yuri, in turn, followed behind Chiyo and entered the garganta hesitantly. The last couple of times she had been in one, she'd been in a daze and hadn't really known what was going on around her. Stepping into the void was a bit frightening and she really didn't know what to expect. Chiyo looked up at her in surprise then giggled and grabbed her hand.

"No need to be afraid Sasaki-sama. Chiyo knows the way! Chiyo will get you there safe!"

"Hai. I trust you Chiyo-san. Now please, take me to Tousen-sama."

"Hai, hai! This way! Follow Chiyo!"

Yuri smiled at the little child-like arrancar and allowed her to lead the way holding her hand while the opening closed rapidly behind them. The path through the garganta seemed to last forever, but after a few minutes it opened up again and Yuri was stepping out into the dimly lit hallway of the main hall. She looked around, scanning for Tousen but didn't see him. Chiyo then began tugging at the pant leg of her hakama. She looked down to see her pointing over at a tall pillar. Yuri moved her eyes in the direction Chiyo was pointing to and saw the person she was looking for. Tousen was standing there speaking to a set of exequias, apparently issuing orders. Quickly, she dashed toward him before he disappeared on her. She was already late and didn't want to disappoint him farther by missing her session completely.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

As Yuri reached Tousen, he turned toward her and stared blankly with his blind eyes. She was feeling self-conscious in her new clothes, as people were staring at her already. And although Tousen was completely blind, Yuri felt like he could see exactly what she was wearing and didn't approve. She stopped in front of him, bowing, and spoke slightly winded from her sprint.

"Sumimasen kudasai, Tousen-sama. I am late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

Yuri faltered a moment as she was completely stunned that Tousen would forget their training session. Slowly, she rose from her bow and looked at him in disbelief. Eerily, he addressed her as if he could see the face she was making.

"What's wrong Yuri-chan? You act as if you didn't know your session today was cancelled."

"Cancelled? Ano…Eto…Who cancelled it?"

"Aizen-dono. He said you were up late attending to something for him last night and you probably wouldn't be able to keep our appointment. He also said not to bother you today."

"I-I see." Yuri said bowing again quickly, "I hadn't realized that Aizen-dono would inform you of that and I thought I should still come to train with you."

A grin tugged at Tousen's lips as he responded. "There is no need to sound so apologetic Yuri-chan. It's just a matter of miscommunication. Hmm… I have a few things to do that will probably keep me until the afternoon sometime. If you still wish to train today then we can resume after I've finished my duties. We can meet back here at say…. 12:30."

"Hai Tousen-sama. I would like that very much."

"Then it's settled. If you'll excuse me…"

Tousen inclined his head toward Yuri then began walking away. Meanwhile Yuri looked after him in a daze. It would figure that her day would get thrown off. Now what was she supposed to do? She looked down at the ground in thought and then felt a familiar tug to her pant leg. She looked down at Chiyo who was grinning up at her excitedly. She'd almost forgotten about the little arrancar as she had kept discreet and quiet the whole time Yuri had spoken to Tousen.

"If Sasaki-sama has nothing to do, Chiyo can help occupy her time till she needs to come back for training!"

Yuri smiled softly. It appeared that the little arracar was trying to cheer her up. She was so different from all the others she'd met. She was actually quite surprised that an arrancar with this personality really existed. Most of them were so…. arrogant and violent.

"Alright Chiyo-san. What would you like to do?"

"Ooooooooohhhhhh…. Tee hee hee! Chiyo can take Sasaki-sama to her favorite place. It's nice and not like here. Here is very dry with almost no life but Chiyo's favorite place is like the human world. It's green and wet and fun!"

Yuri raised her eyebrows at Chiyo's statement. Green? Dry? _Wet!_ Where the hell could she be talking about? To her knowledge, Hueco Mundo was a world entirely made of desert sands. Where could there be a place with plant life and abundant water? There was only one way to find out and that was to go with Chiyo and see for herself what she was talking about.

"Come Sasaki-sama! Let's go and have some fun!" Chiyo said as she grabbed her hand and began tugging her forward. Yuri chuckled lightly as the child-like arrancar persisted in leading her away to some destination only she knew. She zigzagged this way and that, going in between and around jostling crowds and Yuri laughed despite herself. She was actually having fun with her little attendant. Everything seemed like it was going wonderfully until Chiyo made the mistake of turning to speak to Yuri then crashing into one of the worst people she could.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Grimmjow Jagerjaquez was one of the worst tempered arrancar in existence and the 6th ranking espada to boot. He was in an especially bad mood today due to him sulking over the fact that his arm was recently removed and his rank stripped from him. He narrowed his eyes at the cringing little form before him then moved his line of sight to Yuri, who was standing there in shock.

"The fuck do you two want? … Eh? Answer the goddamned question and be quick about it. I got better things to do than deal with the likes of you!"

"G-G-Gomen nasai Grimmjow-sama! I-I-I-It was an accident! Chiyo didn't mean to bump into you!"

"Fuck that! You were looking to start something with me. Is that it! You think cause you're Ichimaru's little pet and that you're Aizen's little whore you can walk all over me! I'll fucking show you that just cause I ain't got no arm no more that I ain't _weak_!"

Yuri began to get furious with Grimmjow. He was pointing his finger in their faces and getting absurdly loud. It was an accident after all, why was he getting so huffy about it? She furrowed her brows and pulled Chiyo back, behind her, shielding her. She knew the little arrancar was no match for the likes of an espada, not that she was either really but she figured that maybe being in Aizen's favor would have an influence over his actions; at least she was praying it would. She looked the espada dead in his eyes then began to speak with an authoritive tone.

"What is your problem? You have no right to speak to us like this. She said it was an accident and it was! Why don't you just leave it well enough alone?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes even more. He hissed lightly from between clenched teeth then hauled off and slapped Yuri across her face. "Fucking little bitch! I'll teach you not to oppose me!" For the second time since she'd been in Las Noches, she'd gotten slapped and hard. Grimmjow's slap not only jerked her head to the side but knocked Yuri completely onto the floor. Chiyo looked from Yuri to Grimmjow and back again horrified. Other arrancar began to gather around the three to watch. Soon they were completely surrounded. Yuri sat up and glared at Grimmjow while holding a hand to her burning cheek. She was beyond furious now. As she picked herself up and stood, her reiatsu began to flare tremendously.

The gathering crowd backed away a bit from Yuri. Her reiatsu continued to erupt and flow from her like lava from a volcano. Grimmjow just grinned and waited. He didn't care if she had grown stronger or not, she was still no match for a king like himself. Yuri's blood was boiling. Her anger continued to rise as her reiastu did. She moved in front of Grimmjow and spat in his face. "You're a fool if you think you're going to get away with that…"

"Tch! Little fuck! You just spit in my fucking face!_ You…. You are dead!_" Grimmjow said as he wiped her spit from his face. Yuri had done it now. He could've walked away with just the slap but now she'd humiliated him in front of everyone gathered. He wasn't about to let her get away with that, Aizen's whore or not. Grimmjow loured then reached out to grab Yuri about her throat. He was quite surprised when instead of soft flesh he felt nothing but thin air.

As Grimmjow was about to commence his attack, a loud roar could be heard and blur of flesh seen as another arrancar leaped over him and onto Yuri. Yuri's eyes widened as she fell backward and was pinned beneath an enraged Kamisuke. From somewhere in the crowd, Chiyo could be heard yelping in terror as Grimmjow's subordinate pinned her mistress beneath him and hissed in her face, fangs bore. "_Get the hell off me you damned bastard!_" Yuri choked out as she struggled to get from beneath Kami's weight. Things were really looking bad now. Grimmjow blinked several times at his fracción then began to laugh. Soon he was laughing so hard that his laughter rang through the main hall. Meanwhile, Yuri was still struggling to break free of Kamisuke.

_**~Author's Note~**_

Some more translations for you. ^-^

1. Ohayou gozaimasu - This means 'Good morning'

2. Sumimasen kudasai - This basically translates to 'Please pardon me.'

3. Ano/Eto - These two phrases are equivalent to saying 'umm' or 'err'

4. Gomen nasai - This means 'I'm sorry.'


	5. Two Cats and a Little Mouse

**Two Cats and a Little Mouse**

"Fuckin' A Kami!" Grimmjow yelled between bouts of laughter as he watched his subordinate take on the pale blonde human woman. He began to thoroughly enjoy himself, not thinking of any consequences that might come from this little episode. After all, the girl was putting on quite the show and so what if Aizen or anyone came to break it up? All he needed to do was to say that she was that she disobeyed a direct order and was being punished for it. With all the arrancar witnessing what was happening, no one would dare cross him and say otherwise or else they all knew he'd kill them.

"How dare you spit on Grimmjow-sama! You shall pay for your disrespect woman!"

"Fuck you and the horse you came in on, you prick! _Now GET-OFF-ME!_"

Kamisuke roared in Yuri's face for her insult while she kicked and bucked beneath him to get him off but it was no use. He had her firmly pinned, with one hand around her throat and the other digging his claws into the flesh of her shoulder through her haori. She began cursing up a storm even more as she looked to the left and saw her new shihakusho slowly being stained a bright crimson with her own blood. Grimmjow could still be heard laughing his ass off at the sight of his subordinate doing his dirty work while Chiyo went unnoticed, creeping up on Kamisuke.

All at once Chiyo leaped upon his back and pulled on his sensitive, lion-like ears. The fracción's eyes went wide in surprise and pain. He let out a mighty roar then began thrashing about while trying reach behind him and grab Chiyo to throw her from his back. Yuri took the opportunity to throw up her hands and cast a kidou.

"Hadou no ichi, Shou!"

Both Kami and Chiyo went flying backward and away from Yuri, smashing into the crowd of arrancar that were watching the fight. Yuri quickly scrambled to her feet while Chiyo clung to Kami like her life depended on it, which in a sense it did. She then took out a small, dagger-like zanpakutou and began stabbing Kami with it all around his chest and shoulder while holding on tight to his ear with her other hand. To the crowd, the scene was funny and many began to laugh or chuckle at the two for it looked as if a child were riding a bull-gone-wild and was now trying to kill it with a steak knife. Meanwhile, Grimmjow stopped laughing then eyed up Yuri as she was yelling to Chiyo, telling her to let go and run away. This woman was beginning to irk his nerves again. He took a step toward her when he felt her reiatsu flare again. It was interesting that she was controlling it so well when it was truly so intense.

Yuri seemed to be able to feel Grimmjow's eyes on her. Though she worried for her little attendant, she had to protect herself from the coming threat and that meant that for the moment Chiyo was on her own. She turned toward Grimmjow and stared him down. The blue-haired espada merely grinned as he took a few more intimidating steps near her. He was going to chew her up and swallow her whole. He'd had enough of her meddling and he didn't give a rat's ass what anyone had to say about it. He was going to ultimately be king someday so none of this would matter later. He narrowed his eyes at Yuri as she swayed a bit. Something was happening with her and he couldn't quite put his finger onto what it was. He stopped and watched, preparing himself for whatever was coming.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

"Ya know they're both fucked."

"What do you mean Nnoitra?"

"Aizen will boot both those stupid fucks into the gates of hell once he finds out they're messing with his new toy."

"I don't understand, what new toy?"

"Why is it you never know fuckin' _anything_?"

"What are you talking about? I know everything I need to know that is of importance."

"You're goddamned idiot! Everyone else knows that that girl down there is Aizen's new sex toy so why don't you? Hmm? We've all known it was going to happen for quite some time and it was just confirmed last night! So tell me Mr. Super-Fuckin'-Genius, why don't you know? Oh! Oh! Could it be that the genius is also a pruuuuuuuuuude?"

Nnoitra's long tongue came from between his lips to lick them disgustingly while Ulquiorra merely stood before him in contemplation. His face betrayed nothing of his thoughts as it remained in its forever-frozen emo mode. He couldn't answer the question because he didn't know the answer. All he knew was that if it was important for him to know than Aizen would've informed him. Prude? No, he didn't think himself a prude. He knew what sex was and that other beings had it. He just didn't care about it because it was of no use to him personally. But now that he thought about it, his master did seem rather fond of the new girl. He surmised it was possible that what Nnoitra claimed was true. But still, Aizen hadn't bothered to tell him anything about it so it wasn't any of his concern what he did with his subjects. All he cared about was serving his master and keeping order within his realm.

Ulquiorra turned and looked down upon the fight currently going on with his large, emerald-green eyes. He ignored Nnoitra as he incessantly spoke again, trying to get him to answer his question. It was then that he shut up in mid-sentence and joined his comrade, looking over the railing of the high catwalk above the murmuring crowds. Something was going on with the girl and it made them both wonder if she was going to manifest a new ability. Ulquiorra remained calm and just watched while Nnoitra steadily began to get excited as he spoke once again.

"You think we should jump in there and do something?"

"Iie. We have no orders to either protect the woman or stop her from defending herself. We will watch and see what happens for now."

"Well fuck me! I was hoping to get a lil piece of the action. He he he… I heard the girl was quite a handful when she gets started."

"I have heard no such report. What I know is that since her arrival in Hueco Mundo she's manifested a few shinigami abilities and that she is under the tutelage of both Ichimaru-sama and Tousen-sama. She is a below average fighter but exudes the potential to become an asset to Aizen-sama with the proper guide-"

"Will you shut that goddamned pie-hole of yers and look, it's happening again!"

Ulqiorra watched then narrowed his eyes a bit. He put a finger up to his chin and contemplated again. His mind wound around the possibilities of what might be going on with the woman. His eyes then widened as he began to wonder on a particular possibility. He'd read reports about it but never seen it himself. If she was about to do what he was thinking then he just may have to stop Grimmjow from attacking her. Aizen was sure to be interested in what was going on.

"Nnoitra, go and fetch Aizen-sama. I think the girl is about to manifest a zanpakutou."

"Fuck that! I wanna see-"

"I said go. _Now!_"

Nnoitra glowered at Ulquiorra but remained quiet as the higher-ranking espada stared at him with eyes that told him to obey his order or he'd get his ass beat despite his emo expression. He frowned then walked away, sulking, as he went to inform Aizen of the situation. Once he was satisfied that Nnoitra was going to do as he was told, he turned back to the battle at hand and watched as she squinted her eyes and swayed in front of Grimmjow. He reiatsu was fluctuating and if it was going to happen, it would be any moment now.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Yuri didn't know what was happening to herself. She was having trouble controlling her reiatsu and it began to fluctuate rapidly. It felt like a pulse, a heartbeat, to Yuri and the air around her began to move and swirl in little whirlwinds. Her sight was also fluctuating with the pulsations. It was clear one second and the next blurred. It made her head flighty and she began to sway and stagger before catching herself and standing straight again. If this continued, she would be in real trouble because she wouldn't be able to fight at all. She found it strange that Grimmjow was just standing there before her doing nothing, though it wasn't a bad thing considering her state. Her fluctuating/pulsating reiatsu was increasing in its rate. Soon everything was a blur and the only sounds she could hear was the combined murmur of many voices and wind. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to clear them and then she heard something. It wasn't Grimmjow or Kamisuke or even her little Chiyo. It wasn't anyone from the crowd surrounding her either. It was barely a whisper riding on the wind.

"Yuuuuuuurrrrrrriiiiiii….."

She could barely make it out but she did hear it. It was calling her name. The winds began to pick up around her and she threw up an arm to shield her face against it. Then she heard it again. It called her name and she felt compelled to look for the source of the voice. Yuri lowered her arm just a bit to look out into the wind. Meanwhile, the gathered crowd of arrancar began to back away in all directions. There was excited chatter everywhere as many whispered to each other in hushed wonder.

Kamisuke, who was still struggling to get Chiyo off his back, had finally managed to grab a hold of her and pulled with all his might. As the tiny child-like arrancar was pulled violently from her perch, she managed to slash Kamisuke's ear with her small zanpakutou's blade, slicing a rather significant hole in it. He pulled the tiny body back with his arm then threw Chiyo with all his strength. She sped like a bullet until a nearby wall stopped her momentum with a loud smack. Chiyo dropped from the height she was thrown like a rock into a little heap onto the floor, where she lay unconscious. He then turned back to Yuri's direction while swiping his injured ear with a hand and inspecting the blood trickling out of it. When he focused on Yuri again, he gasped lightly. The human was surrounded by a visible, green reiatsu burst and the air around her was swirling with small tornadoes only a few feet away from her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and didn't know what was going on. He looked to Grimmjow then remained as still as he was. If his master wasn't doing anything to the girl then it was more than likely a good idea for him not to try anything at the moment either.

Grimmjow stared almost slack-jawed at Yuri. What he was seeing amazed him. It appeared the blonde little tramp was manifesting a new power. A new power… He then began to grin at the thought with a mouth full of pearly-whites. Yes, it'd be better to fight someone stronger than she currently was. He did hate to trounce on weaklings and he did so love to beat the hell out of those with strength. Content with this thought, he watched and waited to see what the girl would come up with.

"Yuuuuuuuurrrrrrriiiiiiiii-chaaaaaannnnn… Myyyyyyyy name issssss…"

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Yuri was having trouble hearing the voice as it whispered to her. She knew it was trying to tell her something but what? She heard it again and strained to listen. It was saying it had a name. What was it though? She couldn't quite hear. She then felt that familiar compulsion again to look out into the wind that was now whipping feverantly around her. What she saw shocked her. As the wind whipped this way and that, she saw a tall, hooded figure fade in and out of view. When she could see it somewhat clearly, it looked to be beckoning to her. It was speaking but she couldn't make out what it was saying with the roar of the wind driving against her eardrums. At first she thought it was just an illusion but something in her gut convinced her otherwise. Though no one around her seemed to be able to see the vision, it persisted in speaking to her and gesturing for her to come to it.

"Myyyyyy naaaaaaammmme isssss… Shiiiiiiiii… kazzzzzzzzeeeee… Cooooooomme and claaaaaaaiiiiim meeee… myyyyy misssstressss…"

"_Shi… kaze?_" Yuri thought to herself as she shielded her face from the wind once again. "_What is that? Is that its name?_" She looked back to the illusionary figure before her. It was still speaking but she couldn't hear it again. Now it was doing something different. It was reaching out to her. Yuri slowly put an arm down and reached out. The wind was now a tempest around her and bodies were either backing away more quickly than before or outright fleeing. Yuri paid them no mind. Her focus was set on the figure before her and reaching to grasp the hand reaching out opposite to her. The wind then died down and she heard the voice clearly.

"Call out my name, Shikaze, and claim me my mistress!"

At that, Yuri's eyes widened and she called out, "Shikaze!" As she spoke, she reached out and grasped the hooded figure's hand. All at once the winds raged like a hurricane around her and her reiatsu flared then exploded outward. Both Grimmjow and Kamisuke threw up and arm to shield their eyes and strengthened their own reiatsu against the force of Yuri's. Unfortunately, the weaker arrancar who remained behind to watch the event were obliterated where they stood. Ulquiorra remained still above and watched intensely as he gripped the railing of the catwalk tightly. His eyes glinted in the light given off from the reiatsu burst as it was truly a magnificent sight to be beheld, the birth of a zanpakutou.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Moments later, the wind completely died away and Yuri stood there in an almost empty room holding a zanpakutou in her right hand. She blinked at it a moment, inspecting it. It was a two-foot long wakizashi. She held it horizontal in front of her, admiring its beauty. Its blade was silver with a black running along its dull side and the tsuba was round and gold with a green swirl design inlaid within. It glimmered in her hand despite the dull lighting of the hall while the blade glowed with a slight green from her reiatsu. She turned it vertically while looking at the grip. It was the same color black as the blade and ended with a gold ring, to which three wide, green silk ribbons were firmly attached. It was then that a loud, obnoxious voice stirred her from her reverie.

"Are you fucking done already? Can we get back to the fight?"

Yuri looked at Grimmjow with a stoic expression. She felt drained but she still felt like she could fight. He stood there grinning at her, pulling Pantera out from its sheath at his waist. Yuri then swung Shikaze in a series of acrobatic moves in her hand, ribbons fluttering beautifully in the air, before pointing down at the floor and taking an attack posture.

"Anytime you're ready."

The two stared each other down in a Mexican standoff until Grimmjow decided to break the moment and move in. He sonidoed forward and raised his zanpakutou, slashing at her diagonally, left to right, from her head toward the ground. Yuri remained still as Grimmjow closed in, with her eyes closed. She was so thankful for the training that both Gin and Tousen had provided her. As Grimmjow's blade descended upon her head, she opened her eyes and grinned, instinctively placing her own blade up and diagonal to his; effectively blocking his move. She quickly parried, bringing her blade in an upward motion and knocking his zanpakutou down toward him. She continued in a circular motion, forcing Pantera to close in on its master as both blades headed for his gut.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he had mere seconds to react. He pushed hard on his blade against Yuri's motion while jumping back from her to safer distance. Shikaze missed him by a fraction of an inch. Yuri remained still as she watched a crouching Grimmjow size her up. She smirked as it began to dawn on him that she had acquired skill in swordsmanship while training. Yuri wasn't going to be so easy to defeat. Grimmjow stood slowly, never taking his eyes from his opponent. He grinned his toothy grin again at her then chuckled. This was beginning to get fun.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Yuri also watched and waited with an eerie calm. In the background, Kamisuke watched and gritted his teeth. That damned woman almost struck his beloved master! He watched further as Grimmjow advanced on Yuri again and was again so easily countered. He didn't understand what was happening. Sure she just manifested a zanpakutou but it didn't make sense that she could match Grimmjow's strength when she was so weak compared to him. He wondered briefly if the fact that Grimmjow had only one arm had anything to do with the situation but quickly abandoned the thought. Fury rose and began to erupt from Kamisuke. He couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right what this woman, this _human_, was getting away with. Just who did she think she was coming here to Las Noches, flaunting her skinny ass around like she owned the place? As Kamisuke felt like he was going to burst with rage, he roared and pulled out his own zanpakutou, sonidoing in to strike Yuri with his own blade.

Consumed in her fight with Grimmjow, Yuri didn't notice Kamisuke until the last moment. Fear marred her pretty face as she jumped away from Grimmjow only to be skewered by Kamisuke as he angled his blade to pierce her heart. Fortunately he missed his mark, but not by much. The zanpakutou burrowed deep within her chest, exiting out the other side. A flash of orange and white appeared before Yuri as Kamisuke's blade was forced from her sternum and away from her. Yuri collapsed onto the floor and blacked out; unaware of what had just happened.

Tousen had arrived just in the nick of time to stop the fight. He frowned as he pulled away from the fracción and swung his zanpakutou, slashing at him. Kamisuke jumped back then attempted to defend himself but Tousen proved to be the superior in the duel. He made short work of Kamisuke with several carefully calculated sword strokes and finished him off with a lunge that pierced him through his right lung. Kamisuke began to fall forward, making Tousen's blade inch deeper into his chest before he was yanked back off it and swept away. He attempted to lift his head to see what had happened but collapsed into darkness before he could find out why his body felt so light all of a sudden.

Tousen turned his blind eyes in Yuri's direction. Her reiatsu had completely vanished from the air. The only remnants of it remained with her newly manifested zanpakutou, which lay on the ground beside her in a pool of her blood. Tousen seemed to look at it in awe before calling out in an urgent voice.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

"Szayel! _Szayel_! Come down here quickly and help me!"

Szayel Aporro Granz, the scientist of the group and eighth ranking espada, was the closest thing to a doctor that Hueco Mundo had. He lingered a moment on the catwalk next to Ulquiorra, speaking to him. He sighed then said, "Looks like I'm being summoned. Bah! I don't see why he doesn't let that… _human_ just die. It's worthless in my opinion and will never amount to anything of use in Aizen-sama's grand designs."

"It's better not to question Tousen-sama's motives. He takes orders directly from Aizen-sama and you know it. If it is his choice to save the life of the woman then do what you must to ensure she survives. Otherwise I'm sure you will regret it…"

"Hmph! Whatever."

Ulquiorra watched as Szayel jumped effortlessly from the height of the catwalk down to the floor of the main hall. He walked over to Yuri and Tousen, who had managed to stop her bleeding for the moment, and knelt down beside them. He looked Yuri over critically before noticing the zanpakutou in the pool of blood.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

He went to reach down and pick it up when Tousen grabbed his wrist, preventing him from touching it, with blinding speed. Szayel looked at Tousen with a surprised expression before allowing his arm to go limp in his grip. Apparently he wasn't going to be afforded the opportunity to examine the spiritual blade… yet.

"Leave it alone and attend to Yuri-chan. I need her patched up until either Gin or Aizen-sama return."

Exasperated, Szayel sighed heavily as he pulled his arm out of Tousen's hold. "Very well," he said as he began to examine her wounds. "I don't see this a being a problem but when I've finished with the woman, may I see her zanpakutou? It's really a fascinating phenomenon that I wish to investigate."

"For now you will not even lay your eyes on it. If it is Aizen-sama's wish, you may do what you please with it later. But until he says you can touch it, it will be off-limits."

Szayel smiled and nodded to Tousen, even though he knew the shinigami couldn't see his gesture. He was fully confident that Aizen would allow him to study Yuri's zanpakutou so now he just needed to bide his time until he returned to give him permission to begin. "As you wish," he said as he began to gather the unconscious Yuri in his arms. He lifted her easily and stood then began walking away with her. Tousen, too, rose and began to follow, picking up Shikaze and safely tucking it away in his obi next to his own zanpakutou.

"I will accompany you."

Szayel ignored Tousen and continued to walk, carrying Yuri. He looked down at her as he went and noticed something of interest to him. Smiling more broadly, he quickened his pace and headed toward his lab. Tousen followed warily. He didn't like how Szayel was acting and began to fret as he thought of how he was going to explain to Aizen what happened to his charge. He was not going to be pleased once he found out his little pet had been injured.

**~Author's Notes~**

1. Shihakusho - (Lit. 'Garment of the dead') This is what the uniforms of shinigami are normally called but since I found no words to describe arrancar uniforms, I used this one to describe them.

_2. Kidou - _('demon way', or 'spirit way' sometimes translated as demon Arts) This is what shingami call it when they focus their spiritual energy into magic spells.

3. Hadou no ichi, Shou - (Lit. 'Hadou #1, Thrust!') This is a shinigami spell. Though I have no translation for hadou, it should be noted that it is probably derived from the hindi 'hadou', which is a superstitin in which one absorbs 'ki' from the life of their surroundings and can thus heal, attack or use the force for many other techniques.

4. Zanpakutou - (Lit. 'soul cutter') This is a shingami/arrancar sword.

5. Wakizashi - This is a type of short sword used in the Edo period of Japanese warfare. its blade can be between 12 and 24 inches in length.

6. Tsuba - This is a part of a Japanese sword which is like a hand guard between the grip and blade. Its shape can vary somewhat and is usually decorative, though many are plain and square.

7. Sonido - This is an arrancar technique (equivalant of the shinigami technique called 'shunpo' or 'flash-step') which allows them to travel short distances at blinding speeds. Usually when one is in sonido, as with shunpo, one cannot be seen until they come out of it.


	6. Life, Death and a God Named Aizen

**Life, Death and a God Named Aizen**

Aizen and Gin entered the main hall through a garganta. They returned almost immediately after Nnoitra had found them and begun telling them of the goings on that was currently happening upon his arrival. As soon as Aizen had heard mention of Yuri's name and that she was fighting one of his espada, he cut Nnoitra off and left for home. He wasn't happy in the least and everyone knew it due to his reiatsu reverberating heavily throughout Las Noches with his anger. It was felt even before the garganta was fully opened and reached all the way to the outskirts of the city, causing many to flee and hide in terror.

Ulquiorra approached Aizen cautiously with a bowed head then began to explain what he'd seen. Aizen remained quiet throughout the briefing with an unreadable expression and Gin stood by idly wearing a small frown, listening. He didn't know what Aizen would do with Grimmjow but odds were that when he got done with him, it wouldn't be pretty. When Ulquiorra had finished, he offered to show Aizen the whole ordeal but he had pointedly refused then asked for Yuri's whereabouts.

"I believe she is still in Szayel's laboratory Aizen-dono."

"Szayel's lab- what is she doing there?"

"Tousen-sama had asked him to attend to her wounds until you had returned. She was brought there so he could better take care of it."

"Sou ka? …And her zanpakutou, where is it?"

"Tousan-sama is in possession of it. I believe he is also in the laboratory with the woman."

Aizen turned on his heel and began walking toward Szayel's laboratory, opening another garganta in the process. "Find Grimmjow and his fracción and bring them both to me," he said in a calm but deadly tone as he strode into the space/time tear. Gin followed, still wearing a slight frown. His mind raced with worry as he barely held up his normal façade. He hoped that Yuri hadn't been injured to badly but fear kept creeping into the back of his mind due to lack of knowledge concerning her condition. He knew from experience that she was a fairly good fighter but against an espada, she was still far too inexperienced to be able to win. But then again, he'd seen it happen before with a substitute shingami named Ichigo Kurosaki. That boy was from the material world as well so it was possible that she could be likened to him. After all, she'd learned her lessons well and adapted with extraordinary quickness for a beginner. It made him wonder sometimes about her because sometimes, just sometimes, she'd come off with moves that he was sure wasn't just natural talent.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Gin thrust the thoughts out of his mind as he and Aizen exited the garganta, which opened up directly in the middle of Szayel's lab. Szayel, who's back was turned to the two, turned and looked at them blankly. He was holding a rather large-looking needle in one hand and a scanner in another. Aizen surveyed the room quickly, seeing Yuri resting on a nearby table, then glared back at Szayel. His reiatsu began to spike and Gin looked at him hiding his surprise. Could it be that Aizen was just as worried over Yuri as he was?

"Explain yourself Szayel and it'd better be good…"

"Oh… he he he, Aizen-dono. I was just about to perform a test on Yuri-chan over th-"

"_A what?_"

"It's alright Aizen-sama. Yuri-chan is fine and just sleeping. Szayel has told me he discovered a small mass growing within her when he was scanning her for internal injuries and asked permission to biopsy it. I gave him that permission."

Aizen looked at Tousen as he approached from his right and furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" he said, trying calming himself. He was beginning to feel a strange sensation within his chest and he didn't like it. What the hell was this feeling?

"Please Aizen-dono, allow me to explain." Szayel said as he stepped forward a bit, speaking up in place of Tousen. "The girl displayed an amazing regeneration process and apparently healed her own wounds from the fight. I had placed a scanner on her to monitor the activity and when I went to check on it I discovered a strange anomaly in the readout. It reported a mass of cells in her lower abdomen that is currently in the process of mitosis, cell divi-"

"I know what mitosis is…" Aizen snapped.

"Ah yes. Yes of course Aizen-dono. Forgive me my rudeness. I-I just thought that since the girl is of importance to you that I would investigate the anomaly to be sure she is in good health and it wasn't some sort of illness or disease. I'm not familiar with humans or their bodily functions but I… I just wanted to be sure because its rate of mitosis seems to be increasing and…"

Szayel faltered and stopped speaking as both Aizen and Gin were looking at him with strange expressions. Tousen stood there staring blindly in the direction of the three with a puzzled look on his face. He was totally bewildered as to what was going on.

"Aizen-sama? Gin? What's the matter? What's wrong?"

Aizen ignored Tousen and moved swiftly in front of Szayel. "Where's the scanner report? I want to see it now!" he demanded. Szayel turned back to his counter and set the needle he was holding down. He then turned back to Aizen and handed him the scanner after pressing a few buttons and bringing up the report for him to see on its screen.

"There. You see? It's just as I was explaining."

Aizen took the scanner and quickly read through its report. He looked up at Gin then began grinning. Gin looked at him confused a moment then joined him at his side, looking over the information being displayed on the scanner's screen. All at once his jaw dropped and he looked over to Yuri then back at Aizen. Aizen then handed the scanner back to a befuddled Szayel and walked slowly over to Yuri, bending down over her and looking at her with wonder. It took Gin a few moments to regain his composure but afterward he too walked over to Yuri and stared.

"Well this was a little sudden don'tcha think Aizen-taichou? What will you do with her now?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all. We go ahead as planned and finish extracting her powers."

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Szayel moved forward again very slowly and approached Aizen and Gin from behind. He was so lost but curious at the same time. He couldn't help himself from being nosey and he just had to find out what the two were talking about concerning the girl. He felt he would burst from his curiosity but he was afraid of getting punished at the same time. Still, Aizen's anger seemed to have dissipated so he took the chance to speak up and ask.

"My lord? Is… Is the girl all right? Do you know what this anomaly is?"

Aizen looked up from Yuri to Szayel with one of his enigmatic smiles. He then began to chuckle, which led to a quiet laughter. Both Tousen, who had also crept up behind the three, and Szayel wore identical confused expressions on their faces while Gin wore an unreadable one. He wasn't grinning or frowning. His face was just devoid of all emotion as he looked over the group in silence. Deep inside was a different story. Deep inside he was feeling dread and fear for he pretty much knew what was coming next for Yuri. As Aizen continued to laugh and Tousen and Szayel continued to look at him questioningly, Gin began to plan. He had to get Yuri out of Hueco Mundo; this was a must and there was only one way it was going to happen. But for that, he'd need help.

"My lord?"

"Yes Szayel. I do know." Came Aizen's answer as he began to stifle his laughter. "It's not an anomaly either. At least, not in the case of females."

"I don't understand. What's wrong with her and why is it so funny?"

Aizen turned back to Yuri and brushed his fingertips along her face as Szayel waited patiently for an answer. He continued to look upon her sleeping so peacefully while visions of the future filled his head. Yuri sighed softly and moved slightly in her sleep. Aizen then bent over her once again, placing his face close to hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent then moved toward her belly. He then placed a hand lightly over her navel and smiled again. Turning back to Szayel, he spoke, "You are looking upon the blessed vessel that carries the heir to God. You are looking upon the Holy Mother-to-be."

Szayel took a sharp intake of breath and dropped the scanner he was holding on the floor. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. _The Holy Mother-to-be…The heir to God…_That meant one thing and one thing only, the rumors were true and Aizen had procreated with the girl via copulation. Though he knew it happened, he just couldn't imagine Aizen participating in such an act. It was too crude, too… _and with a human?_ He couldn't even finish the thought because it disgusted him so.

"_Eww… How absolutely nasty!_" he thought then spoke aloud in his most pleasant voice, "Congratulations Aizen-dono! Surely all of Las Noches will rejoice after hearing the pleasant news!"

Gin remained silent but now wore his normal grin. He looked from Szayel to Aizen to Tousen and thought of just how much he loathed them all. It didn't matter. He would get Yuri out and to safety and then he would exact his revenge. Falling in love and having to secret Yuri out of Hueco Mundo were major setbacks but in the end all would work out. He just needed to continue to be patient and bide his time.

"No. No one must be told, least of all Yuri." Aizen said sternly.

Tousen then spoke up, looking confused again. "But why not Aizen-sama? Will this child not be the path you will choose to finally accomplish all you're working toward? Will this child not be the path to ultimate justice? Why not share it?"

"Because I have plans for dear little Yuri and she must not be distracted from her training for the moment. We have approximately a month or so before she figures out she's pregnant on her own so my time is limited with her. Her full powers have not been fully realized. I _need _them to be awakened in her or else she will be of little use to me and I just can't have that. For the moment we pretend we know nothing and continue with her as we have been."

"Understood Aizen-sama."

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Aizen stood up straight and tall, looking over to Gin. He knew that he was probably wondering the same thing he was; which of them was actually the father? It didn't matter though. No matter what Gin felt for Yuri and no matter which of them was the true father to the developing zygote, Aizen would claim the child when it was time for it to be born. In the meantime, he needed to push Yuri into manifesting the rest of her powers or else he risked losing the opportunity to do so because of the pregnancy. A setback like that might even hinder her from being able to awaken them at all.

"Gin, take Yuri back to her room now. I'm sure she'd sleep better in her own bed."

"Hai Aizen-taichou."

Gin moved beside Yuri and lifted her gently in his arms. She woke briefly, looked up at him and promptly fell back asleep, snuggling her head against his chest. Gin opened his eyes a bit to look at her more fully. He smiled inwardly then began walking Yuri toward a garganta that was opening before them. Aizen watched until they'd disappeared then turned toward Tousen.

"Kaname, I was told Yuri manifested a zanpakutou and that you had it. Where is it now?"

"Ah yes, in the excitement I'd almost forgotten!"

Tousen reached down and pulled Yuri's zanpakutou out from his obi then handed it to Aizen, who removed it from its sheath and inspected it. He began to grin as he looked over the beautiful blade but it soon faded and was replaced with a look of deep interest as he noticed something happening with it. It was pulsing, pulsing ever so slightly and glimmering with Yuri's reiatsu. He continued to watch the blade and whispered to himself as he'd done so.

"It's… calling out to her."

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Grimmjow Jagerjaques, the 6th ranking espada with the terrible temper, moved quicker than he'd ever moved in his life. He ran and sonidoed with an unconscious Kamisuke under his only good arm he had left since Tousen removed his other one and burned as punishment and a show of power over him. God, how he hated that man! But as much as he hated him, he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't take him on and win so it was only common sense that neither could Kamisuke. The only sensible thing for him to have done was to grab the fracción and run like the devil was chasing them.

Grimmjow didn't bother looking behind him to see if he was being followed. He already knew that he wasn't. That annoying human woman had been injured pretty badly so Tousen was sure to take care of her first and worry about catching up to him last. He concentrated on getting as far away from Las Noches as possible, which meant delving deep into the massive Menos Forest. Once inside, Grimmjow dashed about and jumped from tree limb to tree limb with his cat-like reflexes. He didn't stop until he was somewhere deep in the middle of the forest thicket, in a place where it was unlikely for anyone to find them.

Grimmjow searched until he found a suitable place that would be safe to put Kamisuke down, a large limb of a crystal tree with a little niche at its base. He lay Kamisuke down gently and looked him over critically. He was injured pretty badly but it wasn't exactly fatal. Kamisuke groaned as Grimmjow adjusted his position, trying to make him comfortable. He looked at his subordinate with a scowl on his face. Why the hell did he interfere in his fight? Didn't he know that he could handle himself? _Didn't he think?_

Grimmjow sighed heavily then ran a hand through his thick, wavy hair while scanning the immediate area. He lost his usual cocky expression and allowed his face to reveal his concern. He really liked Kamisuke. Out of all the arrancar in Las Noches, Kamisuke was the only one who reminded him of his lost friends. He was the only one who was completely loyal to him, respected him, looked up to him… believed in him and his ideals. He didn't want to lose the stupid little fucker.

"Grimmy-sama? Where... Where are we?"

Lost in his thoughts, Grimmjow quickly snapped out of his woolgathering and looked at Kamisuke as he spoke. He was trying to sit up while looking around but soon began hacking and spitting up blood in doing so. Grimmjow gently pushed him back down against the tree trunk with his harsh hand. He wasn't going to let him die by being stupid like that, not after just rescuing his dumb ass.

"Lay back down, be still and shut the fuck up dumbass."

"H-Hai… Grimmy..sa-"

"_I said shut the fuck up and I mean it! _…Now stay put till I get back. I won't be long."

Kamisuke looked at Grimmjow with a quizzical expression, not understanding where he was going but recognizing the concern in his undertone. He said nothing but softened his cat-like, gray eyes in appreciation. Grimmjow scowled once again as he took one last glance to be sure the fracción was going to do as he was told then left off and disappeared into the forest. Kamisuke watched him as he disappeared then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

A short while later, Grimmjow returned with an unconscious adjuchas in tow. He looked at Kamisuke, who was now asleep, and crouched down low next to him. Dumping the adjuchas lazily on the broad limb beside him, he turned and moved close to Kamisuke with a very concerned look on his features. He looked him over then sighed softly in relief as he realized he was just dozing. The frickkin' kid slept like the dead and seemed to barely breath as he did! It had scared Grimmjow for a moment. He began to grin then moved Kamisuke's gray bangs from covering his left eye as gently as a mother doing the same with her sleeping babe. It was a shame he covered his face so. He rather liked his face. It was sharp-angled and strong, not too square or oval. Grimmjow thought it suited Kamisuke well.

He then noticed Kamisuke's ears twitching. Upon a closer look, he discovered tiny hollow-gnats flying around and landing on his injured ear. Grimmjow went to swat some away but accidentally caught Kamisuke's ear with the tips of his fingers. Kamisuke's eyes flew open and he roared in pain mightily as he jumped up, holding his hands over a flattened-back ear. Grimmjow had to suppress laughter as he watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuumbitch! That huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!"

Kamisuke danced around the crystal tree limb, still holding tight to his injured ear as if by holding it it would somehow make the pain go away. Grimmjow began to feel bad for causing him pain. He stood and grinned sheepishly as Kamisuke finally calmed down and stared at him in disbelief. Still fighting to hold back his laughter, he looked away and began to apologize.

"Gomen Kami… I- Umm… I didn't mean to do that to you… there… He he he…"

Kamisuke still stared in disbelief. It wasn't because he had caused him pain and it wasn't because he'd apologized for it. It was because he was laughing. Grimmjow couldn't help himself anymore. It started in the pit of his gut and worked it's way up and out of his mouth as a light chuckle. He just couldn't control it and soon, it was a full bout of laughter. Kamisuke remained quiet and looked down at his feet. His ears lay flat and out to the sides in sadness. Grimmjow looked up and saw then stifled himself, speaking.

"Oh come on! It was funny and you know it. Quit acting like a little shit and bring your ass over here. I got a present for you."

Kamisuke's ears perked up as he heard the word 'present'. He cautiously walked over to Grimmjow and looked at him curiously as he was bent over, trying to pick something large and lumpy up. Grimmjow stood up, grasping an adjuchas that was wildly trying to escape from his grip. He grinned broadly then held the hollow out for Kamisuke to take.

"Ha ha ha! Fucker woke up on me and almost got away! Here, eat him and heal yourself up."

Kamisuke took the hollow from his master and began to devour it, relishing his meal. It didn't take long before his wounds were completely healed, with the exception of one. Grimmjow took notice of it when Kamisuke had finished eating the hollow and he went to ruffle the hair on top of his head. The nick in his injured ear was still there. He frowned then questioned Kamisuke about it.

"Now why the fuck do you still have that injury? Didn't that little human bitch do that to you?"

Kamisuke frowned and thought back to the fight. He shook his head slowly and answered, "Iie. It was that little twat that was yanking her around all day. Chiyo… Yeah, I think that was her name, Chiyo. She caught me with her zannie when I finally pulled her off my back."

"Sou ka? Hmm… I'll have to remember that name for when we get back. No one fucks with my fracción or me and gets away with it! Those bitches are gonna pay for all this; the whole lot of them are gonna pay! You just wait and see…"

**~Author's Note~**

Is it just me or has anyone else noticed that when you upload a pre-written document to the site it cuts off certain parts of your text you worked so hard on? O.o


	7. Set Adrift On Memories So Bliss

**Set Adrift on Memories so Bliss**

"Yuri-chan… Yuri-chan, pay attention or you'll not learn anything that could one day save your life!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gomen nasai Ginhei-sama! I was… I mean… I just…"

Yuri looked down at her feet as she shuffled them in the dirt. She didn't know how to finish her sentence and felt quite embarrassed at having to be told to pay attention to her lesson at hand. Ginhei huffed, standing over her and looking at her with his slitted eyes, sternly. She'd been daydreaming again while staring at his long, silver locks of hair. He shook his head at her as she lifted her tiny, oval face back up at him and peered sheepishly.

He just couldn't comprehend what fascinated the girl so with his hair. Sure, it was an uncommon color but there was nothing special about it. It was just hair. Why the hell did she space out every time she stared at it? What in the world was going through her head? He shook his head again, pushing away the thought then moved back from Yuri and took an attack posture with his shinai in hand.

"Shall we begin again?"

"Hai!"

Yuri lifted her own shinai then took a defensive stance. In one swift motion, Ginhei advanced and attacked the little girl. He didn't hold back either but he really didn't have to. Though she was just a small child, Yuri possessed instinct and skill that was just unheard of in even the greatest of swordsmen. She was incredible and made Ginhei very proud to be her teacher.

The bamboo practice swords clashed loudly and the distinct crack of each precise hit could be heard clear across the arena they were in all the way to the 11th division. The session lasted for hours but no matter how hard or how many times Ginhei assaulted the child, she remained unfazed and energetic. It was as if she had an infinite supply of stamina and concentration, unlike her brothers whom Ginhei also taught. Yes, unlike her brothers, Yuri couldn't be distracted and had a very keen eye. She was so good that much of the time she could anticipate what kind of attack was going to be commenced before it was even executed simply by watching her opponent's body postures. Ginhei was highly impressed. Yuri not only possessed amazing skill but she also adapted and learned with lightning-fast speed. She was sure to become the greatest warrior in all of the Soul Society's history.

The two were now engaged in a series of calculated blows. Ginhei slashed with an over head cross cut from the left and Yuri parried then he came back with another quick cross cut from the right, which she easily parried again. He cross slashed horizontally twice then lunged, she blocked then dodged and then Yuri went on the offensive, backing him up. As much as Ginhei was enjoying his match with Yuri, unlike her, he was growing quite tired. He made up his mind to end the session with a special technique, trying to catch little Yuri off guard so that she wouldn't grow overconfident. He allowed her to push him back to the center of the arena then waited until she slashed at him with a lateral cut to his right.

As Yuri's blade closed in fast, Ginhei quickly blocked the strike then came under her blade with his, pulling it back to the left. In the same fluid motion, he looped his blade back around and slid it in front of Yuri's, pushing hard to the right and downward while reaching out with his left hand and grabbing her upper arm to lock her sword arm in place. He then rapidly spun to the right, extending his shinai out, intending to bring it to Yuri's throat to show the finishing blow. Yuri, on the other hand, merely stepped back as he began to spin then brought her blade up vertically, effectively blocking his attack. She quickly enveloped his shinai with her own and disarmed him then brought her blade up to his neck.

"I believe I win Sensei." she giggled.

Ginhei could scarcely believe that he was disarmed so easily. Instead of catching Yuri off guard, Yuri had turned the tables and caught _him_ off guard! He looked down at Yuri, not bothering to hide his surprise, then began to laugh heartily. This child was truly amazing.

"Hai. I too believe you did. Come, let us end your training for the day. Tomorrow you shall begin training in a different art. There is nothing more for me to teach you in swordplay."

"Huh? Wha? Does… Does that mean that you won't be my sensei anymore Ginhei-sama?"

Yuri looked at Ginhei with an expression of both dread and disappointment. She began to fear losing her teacher to which she'd both grown quite attached and loved. She didn't want to leave him and have to go to another. Ginhei grinned at her and opened his slitted eyes just enough to reveal his ice-blue irises. He looked at her fondly then began to chuckle.

"Hahaha, fear not little one. I'm not going anywhere. I've been especially assigned as your instructor and no one else can take my place. As it stands, you're ready to graduate from the academy and you're strong enough to challenge whomever you wish for a fairly high seat in the Gotei, though I don't believe that'll be necessary. I believe that upon graduation you'll be assigned a very significant seat as an officer. But before then I wish to further your skills in kidou to round out your abilities."

"Oh… Kidou huh? I thought I already learned everything I need to know for that? I mean… Well, my kidou sensei already said I'm the best in the whole class. What else is there to learn?"

"That" Ginhei said with a mischievous grin, "is a secret…"

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Gin looked at Yuri with worry as he caressed her hair ever so lightly, watching her sleep. He was deeply concerned and didn't quite know what to do. She was twitching and moving about restlessly, no doubt dreaming, but of what he couldn't be sure. She periodically mumbled things he didn't understand and it wasn't long before she woke. Her eyes flutter momentarily before they slowly opened and she looked at Gin, who was kneeling by her side with his usual grin.

"Ginhei-sama? Why did you cut your hair?"

Gin looked at her in surprise. _Ginhei-sama? _He knew that name well. After all, how could he not? It was his grandfather's name. A man that not many knew he was close to. But if Yuri knew that name then could it be that she actually knew his grand father? Could she be…? No. It couldn't be. If Yuri was who he was now thinking her to be then that meant she was in more danger than he originally thought. Gin sighed softly then began to speak quietly to Yuri, who was peering up at him like a curious small child.

"I am not Ginhei little nezumi. I am Gin. Ichimaru Gin."

Yuri blinked at him then realization slowly dawned on her and she sat up. She was no longer a small child. She was a grown adult. She was in Hueco Mundo, in her room… with Gin, the man she loved. Her face became twisted in a ball of confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was still caught up in the illusion of the dream but it was fading fast as she began to remember the present.

The dream, once so vivid, was now dissolved into fragments and Yuri couldn't pull back it's lost details from the void. She was sure that the dream had something to do with what Gin was saying but she just couldn't recapture it's essence. She then looked down at her hands which were folded on her lap. She felt lost and didn't quite know what to say. Gin tilted his head to the side in curiosity. It appeared that her dream was more than just an ordinary dream. He decided to test his theory.

"Who is Ginhei little nezumi?"

Yuri thought hard. Ginhei was… well, he was someone in the dream. But she felt like he was more than that. She felt like she _knew_ this person. A sense of déjà vu passed over her and she shivered, hugging herself. After a moment she looked up at Gin and began to answer as best she could.

"I… I don't really know. I mean, he was in my dream but I feel like he was real, like I've known him for a long time. But that… just can't be, right? It was just a dream after all. My brain probably just made him up because I was thinking of you. I mean, he looked a lot like you but he wasn't you. So…"

Gin began to frown as he considered her words. It was possible that it was a coincidence but the fact that she called him by his grandfather's name told him otherwise. No one knew much of anything concerning his background and he'd never mentioned Ginhei's name before. No. She knew him and her dream wasn't a dream. It was a suppressed memory trying to surface. Gin rose to his feet then sat on the bed next to Yuri. Taking her delicate hand in his, he began to speak again.

"Little nezumi tell me who you are? Where do you come from? Who are your parents?"

"I'm Sasaki Yuri. I come from the Kantou region and I lived in the city of Saitama. I grew up there but I don't know where I was born really. See, I grew up in an orphanage. I was found when I was young. They said I was in an accident or something cause I had amnesia. No one ever came to claim me so they think that maybe my parents were killed and I somehow survived then wandered away from the wreak. I don't really know any more than that."

"Sou ka? Hmm…"

"Why do you ask Ichimaru-sama?"

"Because I am curious and because I may know how to find out the things you don't know about yourself. Listen to me little nezumi, you must not tell _anyone _of this conversation or your dream. It's very important that you never speak of it. Now promise me you won't."

Yuri looked at Gin with her innocent eyes. She didn't quite know what he was going on about but if he felt she mustn't say anything about what they'd discussed then she wouldn't. She sat up straighter on the bed then nodded. Clasping her hands in front of her, she professed her promise to Gin.

"I promise Ichimaru-sama."

Gin smiled then reached out and brushed the side her face with the back of his hand. It was then that Chiyo burst through the door in a frantic state. As soon as she saw Yuri and Gin sitting there, she stopped in her tracks and began to sob with round, fat tears falling freely down her chubby cheeks. She then flew in front of the two, dropping to the floor in a kneeling bow with her head on it in the most sincerest of apologies. Both Gin and Yuri looked at her with identical surprised expressions.

"Ichimaru-sama! Sasaki-samaaaaaaaaa! Oh! Oh! Chiyo is so very sorry! Chiyo tried very hard to protect Sasaki-sama but Chiyo just wasn't strong enough! Chiyo doesn't deserve to live!"

Yuri smiled then got up from the bed. She moved to the floor and knelt beside the little arrancar, pulling Chiyo up gently to face her. Gin watched in silence with a grin on his face and Chiyo stared in awe at her mistress. Yuri then wiped away her tears and began to speak in earnest.

"You did perfectly fine. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"But-But Chiyo failed to keep Sasaki-sama safe from Grimmjow-sama and Kamisuke-san. Sasaki-sama got hurt because Chiyo is so weak…"

"Iie. I got hurt because I didn't think and I angered Grimmjow-sama. If I had just apologized then left, I wouldn't have gotten us both into trouble and you wouldn't have gotten hurt either. If anyone is to be blamed for what happened it would be me. It was all my fault."

Chiyo began to shed fresh tears. Her tiny body trembled with emotion. No one had ever taken blame for her before and she didn't know what to say. Instead, she simply hugged Yuri, burying her head in her torso like a small child would. Yuri placed an arm around her shoulders and petted her burgundy hair with her free hand. She looked to Gin and smiled. He returned her smile with thoughts of what it'll be like with her becoming a mother floating around his head.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Kamisuke looked at Grimmjow uncertain. He wasn't sure just how Grimmjow was going to manage exacting revenge when they were both in so much trouble at the moment. He decided to just keep quiet about it and trust in his master's words. Grimmjow's cocky expression returned to his face as he mind raced with thoughts of tearing both Yuri and Chiyo apart. He was going to get them both and he was going to enjoy listening to them scream as he ripped them to shreds slowly but that meant going back to Las Noches. He wasn't looking forward to it but he knew he had no choice, revenge or no revenge. He either returned to face the music or he'd be hunted down and executed. Going back for a chance to kill Yuri and Chiyo was a plus so it made taking the chance worth it in his book. He began to smirk then looked at Kamisuke.

"Come on dumbass. Now that you're healed enough to move we gotta get you hid somewhere safe till I can straighten this mess out."

Grimmjow then began moving through the menos forest with lightning speed. Kamisuke followed jumping from limb to limb after him. He was a bit confused as to what Grimmjow meant by 'hiding' him but he did as he was told nonetheless. When the reached the edge of the forest Grimmjow opened a garganta. Kamisuke was still confused and the look on his face relayed that confusion. Grimmjow scowled as he had to explain.

"I'm sending you to the material world for awhile. I'll come for you when it's safe for you to come back."

"But… Grimmy-sama, I don't want to go there. I wanna stay with you and fight."

"Goddammit! I said you're going to hide in the material world for awhile and you're going to do it whether you want to or not!"

Kamisuke's ears flattened out to the sides in sadness and he looked to the ground. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. He gritted his teeth then smacked him upside his head. Kamisuke winced in pain but stood his ground. He was then taken completely surprised as Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"You pathetic lil bastard. I'm doing this for your own good. Now stop acting like a bitch and go already. I'll be back for you soon."

Kamisuke's shock wore off quickly and he smiled as he snuggled against his beloved master. _"He really does care about me," _he thought as he stood there in the one-armed embrace. Grimmjow promptly let go, pushing Kamisuke away from him. Kamisuke could see the cocky expression on his face mixed with frustration which told him he'd better get going. He bowed low then turned and entered the garganta. Grimmjow scowled again as Kamisuke retreated inside, yelling to him just before it was fully closed, "Don't get yourself fucking killed before I get back either!" He then turned toward the direction of Las Noches and slowly made his way back home.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Aizen stared at the pulsing zanpakutou for a long time before Szayel interrupted his thoughts. He too had been watching the phenomena with great interest but at a discreet distance. He was quite intrigued by the blade as many thoughts twirled around his brain. He wanted to touch it, to study it, to find out what made it tick so badly. He chanced speaking to Aizen in the hopes that he'd be allowed to opportunity to.

"My lord, you have many more important things to attend to, ne? If I may be so bold, I could study this for you and give you a full report of my findings when it's complete?"

"No," Aizen said flatly. He looked at Szayel with a disdained expression as he placed Yuri's zanpaktou back in it's sheath then next to his own at his side. Szayel couldn't suppress his disappointment. He remained silent as Aizen moved past him toward the door. He thought for sure that Aizen would allow him to study the blade and began to frown as he sulked.

Tousen too remained silent and followed Aizen as he exited the lab. There was nothing he could really say. Aizen's word was law and everyone knew what Szayel would've done if get got his grubby hands on the blade. From the beginning, there was no doubt in Tousen's mind that the zanpakutou would be off-limits. It's why he stopped him from touching it in the first place. Tousen moved up beside Aizen and began to speak.

"Aizen-dono, what is it you wish for me to do now with the girl? Surely in her condition she shouldn't be training anymore with swords?"

"Iie. She'll be fine so long as she's not overexerted. I'll need you to train her to commune with her zanpakutou spirit. She needs to be able to unseal her zanpakutou to progress and I don't foresee any problems for her with that. In fact, I'm thinking she should be able to accomplish this task fairly quickly."

"I understand. I will commence the training in the morning in place of her regular regimen."

"Very well then."

Aizen began to smile an enigmatic smile as he walked along the dimly lit hallway. His head was filled with thoughts of Yuri. He wondered exactly who this woman was. She seemed vaguely familiar now that he'd seen her zanpakutou. Where had he seen a blade like this before? He knew he had. It was different, unique. He soon parted ways with Tousen and headed toward his personal archives. Somewhere within the vast shelves of books and scrolls he stole from the Central 46 Chambers he knew the answer lay to his question. He just had to be patient until he found it.

**~Author's Note~**

1. Shinai - A Japanese practice sword made of bamboo.


End file.
